Seducido
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: La historia no narrada de Dumbledore y Grindelwald; su romance fallido, su duelo, sus largas soledades. Spoilers del 7 libro. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Seducido.

Nosotros seducimos a la

Oscuridad con dolor y nos

Separamos como dos naves

Que se cruzan solo una noche.

_Finalmente estaban ahí, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos una vez más luego de tantos años. A pesar de la vergüenza y el temor Dumbledore sintió como una caricia calida en el corazón al ver que a pesar de la magia oscura, a pesar del reinado de terror, a pesar de todo, Gellert aun era Gellert. _

_La misma sonrisa altiva y burlona, el mismo peinado fresco y atractivo, aun dorado a la luz del sol. Si, incluso la misma varita, aunque ahora, luego de conocer todo lo que Grindelwald había hecho para conseguirla, así como para conseguir todo lo que tenia, luego de conocer los secretos que había tenido para con él, no estaba seguro de poder tenderle la mano igual que antes._

_Dumbledore esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, había temido tanto ese encuentro y ahora que estaba ahí le parecía la cosa más natural del mundo. Ya nunca podrían sentarse a conversar sobre una tumba, pues si bien Gellert seguía siendo el mismo mago ansioso de poder, orgulloso y carismático él, Albus, ya no era el mismo. Había cambiado tanto desde aquella mañana de principio de vacaciones hacia casi medio siglo..._

Jamás olvidaría la clara luz de la mañana que hacia cuando lo vio por primera vez. Los ojos del chico, de un azul muy claro, casi gris, lo miraban con una curiosidad casi infantil, y una sonrisa a medias burlona, a medias altiva, adornaba su rostro y le daba luminosidad. Sin embargo, había algo en ese chico, un no se que, dirían los franceses, imposible de definir que lo hacia increíblemente atractivo.

La buena y vieja señora Bagshot hizo las presentaciones con rigurosa etiqueta.

-Oh, Albus, querido, te presento a mi sobrino nieto Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald.- se volvió al muchacho rubio- Gellert, este es el chico del que te hable, Albus Dumbledore.

-Encantado.- sonrió, inclinándose un poco para tenderle la mano.

-Igualmente.- respondió Dumbledore, dándosela mientras se preguntaba que tanto habría contado de él la señora Bagshot.

Quizá fuera efecto del ángulo y la luz cristalina de aquella mañana, pero a Dumbledore le pareció que la mirada del chico era muy límpida y penetrante, inquietantemente penetrante.

-El pequeño Gellert esta tomando unas vacaciones por motivos de salud Albus, el va en el quinto año en Durmstrang, apenas, pero es muy inteligente, y estoy segura de que tendrán muchísimo de que hablar.

Mientras la anciana hablaba Dumbledore miraba de arriba abajo al chico, sin malicia, como preguntándose como podría ser pariente de la flemática ancianita, inglesa hasta la ultima fibra de su ser, ese chico de expresión tan pícara. Gano su simpatía con la mirada, entre exasperada y divertida que le lanzo cuando su tía abuela dijo eso de "el pequeño Gellert".

Dumbledore le sonrío y nació una complicidad entre ellos. Me hago cargo, parecía decirle Dumbledore con su sonrisa franca y su mirada azul; a mi también me harta un poco todo esto, pero que quieres que haga.

La señora Bagshot seguía hablando, pero Dumbledore estaba muy concentrado en terminar de examinar al chico. Era casi tan alto como el, muy esbelto y con unas piernas larguísimas enfundadas en unos pantalones de montar color crema, pero en contraste llevaba unos botines cafés y una tunica corta color azul cielo, y del bolsillo de esta asomaba su varita mágica.

Sin saber porque miro con curiosidad su varita, y el chico se dio cuenta, la empujo con un fino dedo al interior y esta se perdió de vista, como si el bolsillo del chico tuviera un encantamiento agrandador. Le miro el rostro, y concluyo que era un chico muy guapo, con la cara en forma de corazón, grandes ojos claros, nariz elegante, boca un poco desdeñosa y rasgos finos. Tenía la piel tan clara que sus cejas finitas y lineales, muy rubias, se perdían a la luz directa del sol.

El cabello, muy rubio, descendía en suaves ondas disparejas las mas largas de las cuales rozaban sus hombros, y entonces se fijo que llevaba un pañuelo atado descuidadamente al cuello.

El pañuelo atado con imperfección, mas el peinado desordenado hicieron a Dumbledore preguntarse si no seria aquel chico demasiado fatuo, pues sabia de magos que se pasaban horas frente al espejo intentando lograr el ese look fresco y desenfadado, tan de moda entre magos y muggles.

-¿Si Albus?- la voz de la señora Bagshot lo volvió a la realidad- ¿Tendrás un poco de tiempo libre o he de llevar al pequeño Gellert a aburrirse a mi club de bordado?

Grindelwald abrió mucho los ojos, como aterrorizado, y su sonrisa se hizo mas burlona. ¡Sálvame de esta!, parecía decir su expresivo gesto. Dumbledore rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí señora Bagshot. Aberforth esta de vacaciones y le encanta jugar con la niña. Me ocupare encantado de su sobrino nieto.

-¡Te lo agradezco tanto Albus! Al pobre Gellert le aconsejaron los sanadores tomar el aire benéfico del campo, pero una vieja bruja como yo ya tiene el aire apolillado.

Grindelwald se hecho a reír, tapándose la boca con una mano y mirando divertido a su tía abuela.

-No diga tonterías señora Bagshot, aun es usted una bruja fuerte. -se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y se volvió a su invitado- Entonces, señor Grindelwald, ¿le apetecería dar una caminata o prefiere montar?

-Preferiría montar, me encantan los caballos.- respondió le rubio y a Dumbledore no le sorprendió.

-Sígame entonces, por favor.

Grindelwald se despidió dando un sonoro beso a su tía abuela en la mejilla y hecho a correr detrás de Dumbledore. Lo analizó; parecía ser un buen tipo, uno o dos años mayor que él, cuando mucho, bastante alto y delgado, calzado con zapatos picudos negros clásicos y vistiendo una túnica larga hasta los tobillos color azul marino, sin capa, pues era una mañana fresca, no fría. De no ser por el cabello caoba, destellante de reflejos rojizos a la luz del sol, largo mas debajo de la cintura, sostenido por una cintita azul marina casi al terminar, Grindelwald habría considerado aburrido el look de Dumbledore.

Pero también los ojos, intensamente azules y vívidos desmentían que el joven fuera un tipo aburrido. Tenía la boca larga y la nariz un poco aguileña, los pómulos elevados y marcados y todo su rostro tenía cierto aire augusto, raro en un chico inglés, como si más que un sencillo joven campirano fuera un antiguo señor brujo, apuesto y poderoso.

Aquello gusto a Grindelwald y sonrió mas ampliamente; ahora solo faltaba averiguar que había adentro de esa cabeza levemente bermeja.

Llegaron a un establo donde, junto a un montón de cabras baalantes movían sus colas lustrosas cuatro caballos.

-Bueno, escoja usted.- Dumbledore señalo con ademán displicente los caballos.

Grindelwald rió. Dumbledore, un poco fastidiado porque lo hubieran mandado a cuidar de un simple, se puso la mano sobre la cadera y preguntó:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que me trates de usted en vez de "pequeño Gellert".- dijo, y se hecho a reír de nuevo.

Dumbledore también rió y le devolvió el chiste:

-Bueno, si lo prefieres te puedo tratar de "pequeño Gellertcito".

-¡No, por Agripa!-exclamo levantando las manos y moviéndolas mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Poco ha faltado para que mi tía abuela me ponga a jugar con soldaditos de plomo. ¡No, por favor! Pero trátame de tu, ¿vale?

-Vale.- sonrió Dumbledore y le tendió la mano.

Pero el chico se la cerro y cogiendo su puño por la muñeca le enseño a chocarla con su puño, como saludo.

-¿Es el saludo de Durmstrang?-pregunto.

-Aja, esta bien, para empezar. Luego podría enseñarte otros saludos más secretos y más interesantes.-dijo con aire despreocupado, montando el caballo escogido, casi blanco.

-¿Oh, si?-respondió Dumbledore con el mismo aire- Quizá podría ser que yo te enseñara a ti un par de saludos misteriosos.

-¿Ah, si?-Grindelwald arqueo mucho una sola ceja.- ¿Cómo cual?

-Pues, empezaríamos con algo sencillo, como el saludo secreto de los Buscadores de las Reliquias.

La sorpresa de Grindelwald fue tanta que cogió la mano del joven.

-¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte?

-Ajá.- contesto mirando despreocupado alrededor y comenzó a cabalgar. - En este pueblito campestre las Reliquias de la Muerte son tópico de todos los días.

-¿De veras?-Grindelwald lo miraba con unos ojos enormes.

-Oh, si.- Dumbledore disfrutaba del asombro del chico- Justo en ese cementerio esta enterrado Ignotus Peverell.

-¡Nooo!-exclamo Grindelwald con un asombro que para nada parecía fingido.

-¿Te gustaría verla?

-¡Me encantaría!-salto el chico y se adelanto a Dumbledore, pero luego, con un sonrojo encantador volvió a ponerse detrás de su guía.-Tu por delante.- le dijo y cuando Dumbledore volteaba al frente lo vio sacar la lengua por un ladito de la boca, rápidamente mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Aquella mañana ambos se descubrieron fervientes creyentes y buscadores de las Reliquias. Dumbledore descubrió que el chico no era ni pedante ni fatuo, si no todo lo contrario. Tenia una inteligencia agilísima y un sentido del humor que le encantaba, y cuando sacaron las varitas y se pusieron a jugar con ellas Dumbledore admitió admirado que pocos graduados de Howgarts estaban a la altura mágica de aquel chico que aun era un estudiante.

Grindelwald por su parte se dio cuenta de que aunque por una desgracia familiar ese joven estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento en el flemático pueblito era la mente más rápida y la varita más diestra que había conocido hasta el momento, comparable solo a él mismo. Y era además un joven muy agradable.

Hablaron horas y horas frente a la tumba de Peverell, dejando que los caballos pastaran entre las lápidas, y cuando el sol del mediodía hacia ahogarse de calor a Grindelwald regresaron a tomar un refrigerio a la casa. Y entonces pasó algo desagradable.

Aberforth estaba ordeñando a las cabras con muy mal gesto cuando regresaron, y la mirada asesina que les hecho les congelo la risa que les bailaba en los labios.

-¿Te diviertes Albus? Claro, como no te vas a divertir si tienes con quien lucirte.

Dumbledore hizo un mohín y desmonto. Miro fijamente a su hermano menor, que apenas le llegaba al hombro, con el pelo castaño corto y desgreñado, la ropa sucia y desgarrada y pecas en los antebrazos fuertes y desnudos.

-Lo siento Aberforth, no pensé que te molestara si te encargaba a la niña un ratito.

-No me molesta. A diferencia de ti, a mi me gusta pasar tiempo con Ariana.

-No empieces de nuevo...- lo interrumpió abochornado, mirando con disculpa a Grindelwald- Tenemos un invitado, Gellert Grindelwald, es sobrino nieto de la señora Bagshot.

Grindelwald, que ya había desmontado se adelanto con la mano extendida. Aberforth lo miro de arriba abajo y resoplo.

-Me da lo mismo que sea el hijo de Merlín. Tu obligación esta con Ariana, no en andar atendiendo invitados. Ariana come, ¿sabes? Y no es capaz de prepararse un sándwich.

El muchacho cogió su cubeta de leche de cabra y salio dando un empujón a Grindelwald, luego de haberlo dejado con la mano tendida.

Grindelwald tenía muy arqueadas las cejas y un gesto de molestia se revelaba en su expresiva faz.

-Es mi hermano menor.- suspiro Dumbledore- Es un poco... antisocial.

-Me lo imagino.- contesto frunciendo la nariz- Lo que no me imagino es como puede ser hermano tuyo.

-¡Jaja! Yo tampoco me lo imagino, a veces.- se rasco la nuca- Bueno, ¿tienes planes para la noche?

-Cenar con la tía abuela Bathy, en mamila, supongo.- y puso una cara muy seria.

Dumbledore se rió de su chiste y le dijo:

-Entonces quizá me aparezca a acompañaros, para que me apartes una mamila.-sonrió- Nada me gustaría mas que invitarte a cenar pero a la niña la ponen nerviosa los extraños...

Grindelwald lo miro curiosamente y luego asintió.

-Bueno, me desaparezco entonces.- y realmente se desapareció de ahí, dejando asombrado de nuevo a Dumbledore.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: aquí esta el segundo capítulo; procurare subir uno nuevo cada semana. Los reviews recibidos los contestare a la brevedad posible. Soy nueva publicando en esta web y en el capitulo anterior se me olvido poner el disclaimer, ahí va:

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo se los pido prestados para escribir esta historia que es sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. No se gana nada con ella.

**Advertencia: es una historia de tematica homoerotica, hay escenas fuertes de chicoXchico.**

Seducido II

A la cena siguió una agradable sobremesa, y como la señora Bagshot se durmió sobre su taza de te los chicos se quedaron en libertad para hablar sobre lo que quisieran. Los ojos claros de Grindelwald se iluminaban al susurrar al oído de Dumbledore los secretos que conocía sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte y otras varias cosas, y cuando a su vez el pelirrojizo le contaba sus ideas tan cerca de su oreja que olía perfectamente el aroma a limpio del cabello del rubio, este sonreía traviesamente y adoptaba una mirada muy satisfecha de si misma.

Luego charlar hasta le media noche Dumbledore regreso a su casa, donde nada mas que una patética existencia que amenazaba con hacer que su cerebro y su varita se enmohecieran ahí encerrados lo esperaba.

El chico se apareció en su dormitorio y se dejo caer pesadamente, vestido, sobre su cama. Si tan solo sus padres no estuvieran muertos...

Si tan solo pudieran reunir las tres Reliquias... Si tan solo fuera libre como Gellert...

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido cuando unos golpecitos en su ventana lo despertaron: era una lechuza con una carta.

Asustado de que fueran más malas noticias Dumbledore brinco a abrirle, y soltó una carcajada tremenda al descubrir que la carta era de Grindelwald. La abrió, era una continuación de la charla que habían mantenido todo el día, él se disculpaba por importunarlo en plena noche pero tenia una necesidad enorme de comunicarse con él.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras terminaba de leer las palabras, con cierta dificultad pues Grindelwald tenía una letra menuda, pequeña y apresurada: como patitas de araña salpicando el papel blanco. En cuanto acabo de leer se puso a escribirle una respuesta con su letra bella y elegante.

A esa carta y a esa noche siguieron la siguiente, y la siguiente y las de toda la semana: no se les terminaban los temas de conversación, desde porque la Ley de Gaus tenia cinco excepciones en vez de siete o tres o que usos se le podría dar a la sangre de dragón...

Dumbledore no veía la hora de largarse de casa para conversar con Grindelwald y a este no parecía importarle que el pelirrojizo tenia otras cosas que atender, y estaba siempre dispuesto a darle su tiempo, incluso a exigirlo, en casa de la tía abuela o paseando por el cementerio o por ahí...

Dumbledore regresaba a altas horas de la noche, y se aparecía directamente en su dormitorio para que Aberforth no le hechara la bronca, y por las mañanas, mientras apresuradamente hacia cuanto requería de magia (que Aberforth no podía usar fuera del colegio) ponía la radio a todo volumen, para la niña, decía él, pero en verdad era para no poder escuchar ni media palabra de los reproches y las quejas de su incomodo hermano menor.

Una noche, luego de enviarle una apasionada carta a Grindelwald, Dumbledore se desvistió y se puso camisón de dormir, azul cielo con grandes estrellotas amarillas de cinco picos, se tendió cuan largo era en la cama, jugueteando con la luz en la punta de su varita, sintiendo el fresco de la ventana que dejaba abierta para recibir las cartas de Grindelwald. Cuando escucho un chasquido y volteo lo ultimo que esperaba ver a Grindelwald en persona, y en pijama ahí.

-¡Hola!-saludo el chico alegremente, y le hecho una miradita burlona a las estrellotas del camisón de Dumbledore.

Este se apeno un poco, pues el camisón de Grindelwald era mucho más elegante que el suyo, de color blanco y con puntillas en el cuello, las mangas y el ruedo.

-¡Hola! Umh, ¿tenias tantas ganas de contestar mis últimas y sabias palabras que no pudiste perder tiempo en escribirlas y viniste a decírmelas en persona?-explico Dumbledore.

-Umh... - Grindelwald se puso un dedo sobre los labios, pensativo-No, de hecho venia a invitarte un caramelo de limón. -Dumbledore lo miro extrañado- Son tus favoritos, ¿no?

-Claro, y si te has tomado la molestia de violentar mi intimidad deben de ser unos caramelos de limón soberbios.

Grindelwald rió y se sentó tan campante junto al ojiazul.

-Mala escusa, debí decir que tenía curiosidad de ver tu pijama. Esta mona, yo usaba una así, pero con lunotas, cuando tenia cinco años.

Dumbledore lo miro con reproche, a veces sus bromitas se pasaban de la raya.

-Ya, ya. Perdón. ¿Un caramelito?- le tendió la bolsita abierta.

Dumbledore cogió uno y se lo llevo a la boca, se recostó sobre los almohadones con los ojos cerrados para saborearlo. Sintió a Grindelwald recostarse a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Tu alcoba es casi como me la imaginaba.- y se puso a chupar un dulce.

-¿Casi?

-Aja.- asintió sin darle más explicaciones.

Se quedaron así, saboreando los dulces uno junto al otro, Dumbledore sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Grindelwald a su lado, y este le picaba las costillas para molestarlo, y al ver que el otro no se molestaba se puso a tocar sobre su muslo como si tocara sobre un piano.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y hecho sus manos de largos dedos sobre la pierna de Albus, y empezó a tocar así, con los ojos cerrados y meneando la cabeza, escuchando la melodía en su mente.

Los ojos azules lo miraban preguntándose que tan loco estaría. Cuando empezó a dolerle el muslo le dijo:

-¿Sabes? A menos que me transformes en un piano no voy a sonar.

-Ya lo se.- abrió los ojos y lo miro muy intensamente.

-Y duele ser confundido con uno.

Grindelwald empezó a sobar su muslo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Dumbledore levanto las cejas y estiro la mano para coger el último caramelo. Pero el rubio se lo gano de un manotazo y se lo llevo rápidamente a la boca.

-¡Oye!-protesto- Debes ser compartido.

Grindelwald sonrió maliciosamente y con agilidad felina se monto sobre la cadera de Dumbledore, le sujeto las muñecas contra la cama y se inclino sobre el sin apartar la ardorosa mirada de los ojos azules que lo veían como hipnotizado.

Dumbledore veía el rostro acorazonado cada vez mas cerca, y un segundo antes de que sus labios se rozaran cerró los ojos.

Había imaginado muchas cosas de ese chico, pero no que le diera un beso. Asumiendo que aquello no era un sueño era bastante irreal; es decir, los labios de Gellert sobre los suyos se sentían suaves y cálidos y su peso encima era agradable. Movió sus labios y sintió un saborcito a limón en los del rubio, y a poco sintió que algo presionaba sobre sus labios, ¿su lengua? No, era el caramelo. Separo los labios para recibirlo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya tenia la lengua del otro dentro, rozando la suya y moviendo el caramelo.

Abrió los ojos asombrado y trato de librar sus manos pero el rubio lo tenía bien sujeto por las muñecas, y al notar el movimiento las apretó más, hasta que fue doloroso y se dio por vencido. Vio un brillo salvaje en los iris claros cuando aflojo el cuerpo y ladeo la cabeza para facilitar el beso. Gellert empujo su pecho contra el de él y movió mas rápido su lengua, Albus tardo un poco en darse cuenta que el otro estaba chupando el caramelo, cada vez mas pequeño, junto con el.

Pensó que cuando terminaran de comerse el dulce él liberaría su boca y no le daría explicaciones, y si se las pedía solo le diría que fue él quien le dijo que debía ser compartido. Y aunque Dumbledore ignoraba varias cosas por haber sido un chico modelo sentía que besar a otro chico superaba el límite de rarezas normales, incluso en alguien como Grindelwald.

El dulce termino pero el beso continuó. Grindelwald sabía muy bien lo que quería, y no estaba dispuesto a soltar a su presa ahora que ya la tenía bajo sus garras. El pelirrojizo volvió a forcejear pero el sujeto sus manos con fuerza e hizo mas violento el beso, ahora que ya no movían de un lado a otro el dulce le acariciaba el interior de la boca descaradamente, siempre mirándolo con sus ojos muy claros y muy límpidos.

Tenía su torso pegado al de Albus y su cadera entre sus rodillas; las cerró para apretarlo más y meneo su cuerpo, frotándose de arriba abajo contra el guapo ojiazul, disfrutando de su sonrojo y de sus intentos de empujarlo tanto como de lo agradable del roce. Capturo su lengua y se la succiono, igual que si fuera el caramelo, y llegado a ese punto su cuerpo traicionó al pelirrojizo.

El beso del ojiclaro, su lengua acariciando la parte de debajo de la suya y chapándosela un poquito, lo suficiente para enloquecerlo con la sensación, y el roce de su cuerpo esbelto y flexible, cuya fricción era cada vez menos inocente, cada vez se sentaba mas sobre su sexo, presionándoselo y frotándoselo con su trasero: Dumbledore nunca había sentido algo así de excitante.

Cuando sintió que había despertado la hombría de su amigo le soltó las manos, estaba casi seguro de que no se resistiría más. Llevo manos a los costados del ojiazul y lo acarició, y a poco sintió las manos de él sobre su espalda y trasero, apretándoselo con deseo.

Grindelwald sonrió con una alegría feroz y predativa que desvió a besar con mas ansia a Dumbledore, pues, aunque este no lo sabia ni debía sospecharlo, ahora era mas suyo, esa falsa intimidad de lo sexual ligaba al íntegro joven a él, estaba seguro de que luego de un buen revolcón Albus se sentiría obligado a guardarle el secreto.

Y si podía contar con silencio y la lealtad del joven podría llegar a lo verdaderamente íntimo e importante, sus planes para erguirse dueño y soberano del mundo, con Dumbledore a su lado, pues por fin había encontrado a alguien suficientemente inteligente y capaz para ser su segundo al mando. Y quien sabe, quizás pudieran ser también algo mas que aliados y amigos, después de todo, por algo había elegido ligarse al ojiazul por medio de la carne.

Tomo el rostro de Dumbledore con ambas manos y lo beso jalándole todo el aire, repegándosele como un gato frenético y luego libero su boca, pero no su rostro, y lo miro con una intensidad que hizo enrojecer al joven.

-¿Te gusto Albus?

-Me parece que dadas las evidencias tratar de negarlo seria inútil.

Grindelwald se rió, y su risa era cristalina y contagiosa.

-Eres divertido Albus. Por eso me gustas, quizá.- se llevo un dedo sobre los labios y miro hacia un lado, como si mirara sus pensamientos apuntados en un lugar arriba y a la derecha.

Dumbledore jalo su rostro para besarlo, y ahora ambos chicos se besaban con el mismo entusiasmo, las lenguas se acariciaban y se colaban en la boca del otro para explorarla, las manos se deslizaban sobre la tela de las pijamas y a poco el ojiazul jalo hacia arriba el camisón blanco del ojiclaro, y este se enderezó para sacárselo por la cabeza, arrojándolo a un lado y quedando solo en calzoncillos sobre su amigo. Lo miro burlón, y al darse cuenta Dumbledore de que se burlaba de su camisón se apeno y trato de incorporarse para quitárselo. Pero Grindelwald se le adelantó y lo rasgo con fuerza, del cuello hasta la cadera de del pelirrojizo, sobre la que estaba bien sentado, apretando y aflojando las nalgas para estimularlo.

Le arranco la prenda a desgarrones y en cuanto tuvo la piel desnuda a la vista se dejo ir sobre ella como un ave de presa; apasionado, intenso, besaba y mordía el cuello de Dumbledore, sus hombros, su pecho. Había entrelazado sus piernas con las de él y ahora sus movimientos ondulantes frotaban sus sexos uno contra otro. Grindelwald gemía quedito y ese sonido enloquecía a Dumbledore, tanto que hizo acopio de fuerzas y abrazándolo, se dio la vuelta con él, para quedarle encima y ser ahora él quien marcara el ritmo de aquello.

El ojiclaro le bajo los calzoncillos y se bajo los suyos hasta los tobillos, quitándoselos entonces con los pies, luego separo sus larguísimas piernas y abrazo la cadera del ojiazul con ellas, juntando sus sexos desnudos, aplastándolos entre sus caderas, estimulándose cada vez mas... El cabello rojizo, suelto, caía desordenado medio cubriéndolos, el joven tenia el rostro hundido en el cuello del rubio y se lo lamia deleitándose en su sabor y aroma deliciosos, su cadera estrecha se meneaba rápida sobre su compañero, sus nalgas se apretaban cuando más pegado estaba al rubio, marcándole unos sensuales hoyuelos sobre el inicio de las mismas, Grindelwald jadeaba con la nariz pegada a su oreja y le clavaba las uñas, tan fuerte en el momento del orgasmo que lo hizo sangrar. Los dos chicos terminaron al mismo tiempo y sus fluidos se mezclaron entre sus vientres.

Dumbledore se incorporo sobre sus brazos y miro a Grindelwald bajo el, se veía tan hermoso así, con los ojos cerrados, la piel sonrojada y cubierta por minúsculas gotitas de sudor, la boca curvada en una sonrisa complacida, sin rastros de burla ni desdén.

Bajo la cabeza para besar esa sonrisa, una y otra vez. El ojiclaro le correspondió otros cuantos besos antes de empujarlo y escapársele, parándose y poniéndose rápidamente los calzoncillos y el camisón. Dumbledore miro fugazmente la esplendida desnudez del rubio y luego se subió sus calzoncillos, sentándose casi desnudo al borde de su cama.

Grindelwald lo miro divertido, con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en el rostro.

-A ver si te consigues un camisón un poco menos estrelladote.- le dijo.

Dumbledore hizo pucherito y le arrojo una almohada. El otro la atrapo y se la puso bajo el brazo.

-Si se te ocurre alguna idea, no me la mandes por carta, porque después de esto me voy a dormir como un tronco.- le dijo, y girando sobre si mismo desapareció.

Se sentía avergonzado a la mañana siguiente, tenia muchísima pena de volver a mirarlo a la cara, pero no había cosa que deseara mas que contemplar su cara risueña, esos labios que ya sabia tan dulces, curvados con desden.

Se asomo por la ventana y vio a sus hermanos atendiendo a las cabras; ya casi terminaban de darles de comer. Se apuro a dirigir con su varita los tazones y los cubiertos a la mesa, para después servir la avena y el jugo de naranja. Luego, con mucha presteza se dispuso a hacer los huevos fritos con tocino, en forma de carita sonriente.

El desayuno estaba listo y sonreía, pero Dumbledore tenía ganas de llorar: ¿de que le servían tanta inteligencia, tanta magia, tanto poder, si lo único que podía hacer con ellos era jugar a la mamita con sus hermanitos? Se recargo en el fregadero, vuelto hacia la pared, y cerro los ojos obligándose a respirar con calma.

Ellos ya estaban entrando, bulliciosos y felices, y él no quería que lo vieran así. Se suponía que debía estar contento de tener a su familia unida; su padre había sacrificado su libertad y luego su vida para mantener a su familia unida, su madre había entregado la suya por la misma causa, y el tendría que estar dispuesto a hacer lo mismo: eran su sangre, eran su obligación.

Apretó el fregadero maldiciendo su suerte: a esas horas debería estar dándole la vuela al mundo con Doge, deshaciendo antiguas maldiciones de los brujos persas, visitando a Al-Sharefed y a todos esos reconocidos magos con quienes se había escrito. Pero en vez de eso estaba desperdiciando su vida entre cuatro miserables paredes, ejecutando hechizos de primer año... odiaba todo eso, lo odiaba de verdad... se mordió los labios...

La manita fría de Ariana se poso sobre la suya, y su voz bajita lo llamo:

-Albus, Albus... -los enormes ojos azules lo miraban preocupado.

Una punzada de remordimiento le atravesó el pecho, y se inclino para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de su hermana.

-Buenos días pequeña.-le acomodo un rizo rubio detrás de la oreja- ¿Cómo han comido las cabras?

-Comido... ¡ñamñam! -le mordisqueo la nariz- Come Albus.-le jalo la tunica.

-Dame un segundo pequeña, estoy terminando de lavar el fregadero.- volteo a la muchachita y levantándola por las axilas la sentó en su silla. Noto que Aberforth lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Se volvió al fregadero y lo limpio usando sus propias manos, de algún modo, eso se le hacia menos indignante que usar la magia para estupideces como aquella. Luego, con el gesto sereno se sentó a la mesa y con mucho exfuerzo pudo comer los bocados, el nudo de culpa que sentía en la garganta no lo dejaba tragar. Eran sus hermanos y el los quería, pero no quería sacrificar su vida por ellos. No era justo.

Ariana debió notar que hacia gestos para comer, pues le vacío todo el tarro de miel sobre la avena.

-¡No! ¿¡Que has hecho niña!?- le dijo palmeándose los muslos con exasperación.

-Come Albus.- cogió su cuchara y la acerco a su boca- Come, dulce y rico, ¡ñamñam!

Dumbledore le quito la cuchara con brusquedad y la azoto en la mesa:

-¡No hace falta que hagas eso Ariana! -la cogió por los hombros- ¿Entiendes? ¡No tienes que hacer nada!-termino casi gritando.

La niña se hecho a llorar y Aberforth se paro de un salto, y empujando con muy malos modos a Albus hacia un lado abrazo a la muchachita, volteándose para hechar unas miradas asesinas a su hermano mayor.

-Eres un histérico, Ariana solo quería ayudarte.

-Pero ella tiene que entender que como mas ayuda es no estorbando.

-¿Estorbando? -los ojos azules destellaban de ira- ¿Eso es Ariana para ti, un estorbo?

-¡No he querido decir eso!- exclamo desesperado.

-Pero eso es lo que sientes, Albus, te conozco. Te pesa cuidar de ella, de nosotros, ¿pero sabes que? ¡No hace ninguna maldita falta! A mi la escuela y los honores y el aplauso del mundo me importan un comino. Vete a ser grande Albus, vete, y así no nos estorbaremos.

Albus se cruzo de brazos y miro muy severo a Aberforth, era la enésima vez que tenían esa discusión y empezaba a estar harto del tema.

-Mama y papa querían que tu estudiaras, y que la niña permaneciera a salvo...- unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y con cara de fastidio se encamino a la puerta, mascullando que ahora quien diablos seria.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo: ¡Lamento el retraso lectores! Mucho trabajo y mala memoria, mi cerebro funciona de manera extraña, por dios, sino, no se me ocurrian cosas como este cuento, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen y cuya situacion espero narrar de una forma convincente y apegada a lo que la dueña y autora, J.K. Rowling, impuso para ellos.

_"Tu crees pero solo en aquello que ves, tu das pero solo lo que recibes. _

_Apartados de la manada aullante, en este breves vuelo que es la vida_

_si alcanzamos algo es gracias a los que se atreven"_

**Advertencia: soft lemon slash en este capitulo.**

Seducido III

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se encontró frente a frente con Grindelwald. Su expresión paso del fastidio a la felicidad con una rapidez que no paso inadvertida a Aberforth.

-¡Gellert! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Llevaba media hora esperándote en la tumba.- le repuso ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Por Merlín! Lo había olvidado.- se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cayo en cuenta que llevaba delantal. Delantal y pantuflas de conejito: menuda ridiculez. -Dame cinco minutos ¿vale?

El otro asintió y le dijo:

-Tienes avena en la nariz.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta limpiándosela, y se desato el delantal, arrojándolo sobre su silla.

-¿Ya te vas con tu amiguito?-le pregunto Aberforth con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Le prometí a Gellert llevarlo a conocer la vieja mansión de los Peverell.

-¡Válgame! Eso si que es importante, no como darle de comer a las cabras.

-No molestes Aberforth, Gellert solo estará unas semanas y después se ira y podré dedicarme en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de las cabras y de que la casa siga sobre sus cimientos.- dijo, y aquello era verdadero y le dolía. Cuando terminaran las vacaciones de Gellert su vida volvería a ser un bodrio absoluto. Se puso los zapatos picudos.-Además, ¿no siempre estas diciendo que te deje a la niña? Pues demuestra que no son puras palabras Aberforth. -encaro a su confundido hermano y tuvo ganas de espetarle algo peor- Pretendes que la deje a tu cuidado, ¿y te molesta que te la encargue una mañana? Eso se llama incoherencia, hermanito.- termino con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¡Pero claro que no me molesta cuidarla!- balbuceo Aberforth-¡Lo que me molesta es que te la vives con ese tipo! ¡Vaya, si hasta parecen novios!- se burlo.

La mirada de fría cólera de Albus lo disuadió de reírse de su burla. Se aparto para dejarle el paso y volteo a verlo extrañado.

Los dos hermanos contuvieron la respiración al ver lo que ocurría en la sala. Gellert se había sentado en el sofá y tenia a Ariana sentada sobre sus rodillas y la entretenía con un diminuto patronus que le cabía en la palma de la mano, un águila plateada y pequeñísima que volaba en espirales y mantenía encantada a la pequeña, que reía tratando de coger la figura. El joven mago reía con ella, sin darse cuenta de que encima de su cabeza una bola intranquila de magia crecía haciendo espirales y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier segundo.

La bola estaba sobre las cabezas de ambos, y la destrucción que causaría al estallar podría mandarlos derecho a San Mungo, y si Ariana iba a San Mungo ya no saldría de él. Aberforth quiso adelantarse para hacer algo, pero Albus lo detuvo. Con la varita en alto avanzo, y cuando Grindelwald lo vio con el rabillo del ojo, le pregunto:

-¿Qué es esa cosa encima nuestro?

-Magia pura.- le contesto.

Grindelwald asintió, rápido como una centella levanto la varita y movió los labios sin llegar a abrir la boca, y aquella enorme bola fue absorbida por la varita del joven, que seguía sosteniendo a la niña con una mano por la cintura.

Los hermanos miraron boquiabiertos. El joven rubio envió su pequeño patronus por una ventana y la muchachita corrió a despedirse del ave. Grindelwald se paro y miro divertido a Albus.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Dumbledore asintió y camino hacia la puerta, Grindelwald hizo un gesto raro y lo siguió. Al verlos irse la niña corrió tras ellos y jalo la tunica de su hermano.

-Albus, Albus, quiero salir...

-No pequeña, ya sabes que no puedes.- le dijo abochornado, volteándola y señalándole al chico pecoso- Ve con Aberforth, el va a jugar contigo toda la mañana.

Y la soltó. Pero la niña volvió a cogerlo por la tunica.

-Albus... quiero ir contigo...

-A mi no me molestaría que viniera.- dijo Grindelwald, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, ella... no puede salir... Pequeña, por favor, ve con Aberforth... ¡Aberforth!-llamo a su hermano pues la rubiecita ya se le había colgado al cuello.

Aberforth avanzo y cargo a la niña.

-Ven Ariana, Albus va a ir al colegio; no puedes ir con él.

-¿Albus va a tardar días y días en volver?-pregunto la niña clavando sus ojos muy azules, inconfundibles de la familia, en los de su hermano.

-No, va a volver pronto. Hoy. ¿Quieres perseguir a las gallinas Ariana?

La niña asintió y ambos les dieron la espalda y se fueron. Dumbledore los miro irse con tristeza: parecía que en verdad no lo necesitaban, que él a ellos, como ellos a él, solo lo estorbaban. Salieron y caminaron. Los ojos penetrantes de Grindelwald, mirándole hasta el alma, lo volvieron en sí.

El se sonrojo; le avergonzaba que Gellert hubiera visto a Ariana, como era una piltrafa en vez de la genial bruja que como él pudo ser, aquello era penosísimo; comparado con eso lo de la noche pasada eran peritas en dulce.

-No la llamas por su nombre nunca, ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, era lo último sobre lo que se había imaginado cuestionado.

-¿Perdón?

-Ariana. Tu hermana. No la llamas por su nombre.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?-pregunto a la defensiva.

-La estas despojando de su esencia. No llamarla por su nombre es cobardía, Albus, es que la temes.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?-le espeto.

-Me importa más de lo que crees. Me importa porque te importa.-le cogió las manos.- ¿Qué le paso?

-Es un secreto.

Grindelwald bufó.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Después de lo que hicimos anoche me vas a guardar en secreto la enfermedad de tu hermana?

Dumbledore se sonrojo.

-Tienes razón... -suspiró.- No se de que este enferma. Sospecho que reprime la magia, pero hay tanta dentro de ella que no puede contenerla y estalla de tanto en tanto, y es completamente impredecible.

-¿Ella... nació así?

-No, por supuesto que no.- rió con amargura- Prometía ser buenísima, más buena que yo... pero cuando tenia seis años unos muggles la atacaron, y eso la traumatizo mucho. Desde entonces no puede, o no quiere usar la magia, ni crecer, ni nada.

-Eso es horrible.- le cara de Grindelwald expresaba una profunda pena. Dumbledore asintió.

-Mi padre se vengó de esos muggles y termino en prisión. Gellert, es muy importante que guardes el secreto de mi hermana, si el ministerio lo supiera la encerrarían en San Mungo por ser un peligro para la comunidad mágica... Mis padres no querían eso, mi madre falleció en un accidente, como ya sabes, y ahora yo tengo que cuidar de ella.- Dumbledore luchaba contra la humedad en sus ojos.

-Quizá en el hospital estaría mejor atendida...

-¡No! ¡No Gellert, no lo comprendes! Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, se moriría de pena si la alejaran de Aberforth y de la casa... No puede ser de otro modo, mi deber esta con ella.

Grindelwald hizo pucherito, pero asintió. Caminaron un rato más, en silencio, hasta que Dumbledore se detuvo y le señalo:

-Esta es la vieja mansión de los Peverell.

-Solo ruinas, la casa del hermano menor...

-Si, solo ruinas.- repitió Dumbledore, melancólico.

-Albus, yo tengo una Reliquia de la Muerte.-dijo Grindelwald de pronto, como si dijera yo tengo un pañuelo francés.

-¿Perdón?

Saco la varita, la ondulo y se la tendió a Dumbledore.

-Es la varita del hermano mayor. Es la varita de Saúco.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Si, claro.- asintió con mucho desparpajo- En realidad es una de esas varitas de broma que te explotan en las narices dejándote todo tiznado.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¡Es la autentica!-la cogio con reverencia y la giro entre sus dedos.- ¿Cómo es que tu la tienes?

-Herencia.- contesto con mucha naturalidad- Pero eso también es secreto, ¿he? Es herencia por parte de mi padre, así que la tía abuela Bathy no tiene ni idea, ni quiero que la tenga.

-Increíble...-hizo un hechizo luminoso con ella, y sentía que le funcionaba aun mejor que su propia varita.

Gellert se la dejo, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Tenemos la reliquia mas importante.- le dijo emocionado Grindelwald- ¿Te enteras?

-Si... no... lo que podrías hacer con ella...

-Lo que podríamos. Los dos. Albus, quiero compartir mi sueño contigo. Te voy a contar toda la verdad, pues tú me has contado todo sobre ti.

Le recogió la varita y se trepo a un árbol viejo y descuidado del jardín de la mansión. Dumbledore se trepo tras el, y cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en lo alto de la copa Grindelwald volvió a hablar:

-Albus, yo quiero un mundo donde los magos sean libres, todos. Es una estupidez eso del estatuto del secreto. Por culpa de ese estúpido estatuto a tu hermana le paso lo que le paso. Si el estatuto no existiera esos muggles hubieran sabido lo que era tu hermana y jamás se hubieran atrevido a tocarle un pelo. Ariana estaría yendo a la escuela junto con Aberforth y los tres serian increíbles magos.

Dumbledore escuchaba, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tus padres estarían vivos y tú serías libre para acompañarme. Aun puedes ser libre Albus.-lo miro con aquellos ojos increíblemente límpidos.

-Casi espero que te saques de la manga la Piedra de la Resurección.

-¡Jaja! No, no la tengo. Pero tú y yo, Albus, tú y yo podemos encontrarla. De hecho, no hay nada que tú y yo no podamos conseguir.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-No hay lugar para la falsa modestia. De entre nosotros no hay a cual irle de mejor mago. Somos los mejores, Albus, y nos corresponde estar a la cabeza. Yo quiero crear un mundo donde los magos y los muggles estén en su lugar, eso seria lo mejor para todos: imagínate, con un simple hechizo podríamos ahorrarles a los muggles tantos trabajos penosos e innecesarios... pero por supuesto, ellos también tendrían que cumplir su parte.

-Gellert, lo que dices es demasiado... radical. -Dumbledore lo miraba asustado.

Grindelwald lo noto y le dijo:

-Si, es radical, y definitivo, pero necesario. La comunidad mágica esta podrida, la sociedad muggle esta podrida; necesitan reinventarse, Albus. ¿No has leído las noticias? Planean prohibir el uso de las alfombras y las escobas como medio de trasporte.- bufo- ¡Ridículo! Y las noticias de los muggles Albus, también son interesantes: en el país donde esta Durmstrang están llevando a cabo una revolución. ¡Hasta ellos se dan cuenta de que hace falta un cambio!

Dumbledore lo miro: los ojos muy claros destellaban fieros, había saboreado la palabra revolución al pronunciarla. ¿Ese era el verdadero Gellert? Era tan apasionado, tan intenso, lo atraía tanto, en todo sentido, sus ideas, su boca.

Una vocecilla en lo mas profundo de su mente le advertía que Gellert era peligroso, muy peligroso, pero era ese mismo peligro el que lo atraía, creía tener la vaga idea de que cualquier cosa, haciendo énfasis en cualquier cosa, era mejor a la vida de mierda que le esperaba encerrado en su reducido pueblito.

Y de golpe sintió mucha rabia, contra los muggles que le habían hecho a su hermana, contra su misma hermana, contra la vida y contra todos. Y Gellert le ofrecía la salida, le tendía la espada con la cual asestar los golpes para desfogar su rabia, y no serian acciones estúpidas sin sentido, serian golpes para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y todas esas emociones lo embargaban al mismo tiempo, y debían de reflejársele en la cara, porque Grindelwald lo contemplaba satisfecho. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo también sus ojos azules tenían aquel brillo fiero.

-Cuéntame que es lo que has pensado.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: ¡Hola gente bonita!!! Mil perdones por el retraso, no tengo escusa la verdad, pero sepan que ha sido todo culpa del trabajo. **

**Disclaimer: como todos sabemos HP tm es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

"Principe de la lujuria, la dignidad puesta en el suelo;

una mirada virginal, su manzana para morder.

Bebe de mis muslos un rio de mentiras; una mirada

tan maldita, un pecho que nunca arrullo."

Seducido IV

Se lo contó, y se lo contó todo. O casi. Había secretos que Grindelwald guardaba, y los guardaba muy bien. Pero le dejo ir a Dumbledore todo su plan para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, un lugar en el que él, ellos, serian los lideres. Se toparían con oposición, naturalmente, pero la irían neutralizando poco a poco. El plan iba mas o menos así: infiltrarse en el mundo muggle y darles una probadita de magia para, al estilo "si quiero pero no puedo", a unos y otros reinos para provocar conflicto, y una vez que se desmoronara el mundo en el que se cimentaban, escondidos, los magos no tendrían mas remedio que tomar cartas en el asunto, y ahí seria donde ellos, Dumbledore y Grindelwald tomarían las riendas, descubiertamente. Y el que no los quisiera a la cabeza, pues peor para él. Seria encerrado, o eliminado. Cuando se lucha por una gran causa, los sacrificios son necesarios, y nunca son suficientes.

Siguieron días de delirante felicidad; se vertían uno en otro, estaban enajenados por compartir. Lo que a Grindelwald le hubiese costado meses perfilar y pulir al lado de Dumbledore lo hizo en unos pocos días. Cada vez le agradaba mas ese joven pelirrojizo: por primera vez se había topado con alguien a quien consideraba su igual, y podía respetarlo y quererlo...

Tal vez lo estaba queriendo mas de lo que debería, pero había cosas ingobernables en su fogoso corazón que Grindelwald no podía controlar: cuando la llama del amor o de la ira se encendían no se apagaban hasta después de haber consumido al objeto que las había encendido.

Y esa tarde, vestido con una tunica sencilla de andar en casa, se retorcía en su cama sin poder sacarse a Albus de la cabeza: la mirada entendida de sus ojos tan azules, la tibia humedad de sus besos... Porque se habían vuelto a besar, mucho, batallas de lengua ahí donde antes había habido batalla de argumentos.

Cogió la almohada de Dumbledore y se la puso sobre la cabeza, intentando sacarlo de su mente, pero la almohada estaba saturada del aroma particular del joven, incluso tenia algunos largos cabellos rojizos adheridos. Tomo uno y lo enredo en su índice, besándolo luego.

Quería a Albus, e iba a tenerlo. Ya. Sin mas se apareció en la habitación del joven, y se alegro de verlo usando una bata de baño en vez de alguna otra pijama extravagante. Lo la bata de baño tenia sentido porque Dumbledore acaba de salir de la tina; su piel clara estaba aun mas blanca luego de estar en remojo y su cabello, aun mas largo por el estire del agua, aun chorreaba. Con una toalla pequeña se secaba la cara.

-¡Gellert!- lo miro sorprendido; desde aquella noche no había regresado a su habitación. -¿Qué quieres?

-A ti.- le respondió el chico con una risita traviesa y luego avanzo directo a él, lo estampo contra las puertas del armario y le planto un beso con toda su alma.

Dumbledore, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en perpetua sorpresa con ese chico se recupero pronto y respondió con igual entusiasmo el beso de Grindelwald, rodeándolo con sus brazos y deslizando las manos por la espalda del rubio, bajándolas poco a poco hasta su firme trasero y apretando un par de veces mientras le metía la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Grindelwald empujo adelante su cadera y se froto un poco, luego jalo de la cinta de la bata de baño y amplio la V del escote jalando con los dientes la toalla hacia un lado. Dumbledore ladeo el rostro y con sus labios se apodero de la orejita mordisqueándola suavemente, el ojiclaro ronroneó pasando sus labios por la piel limpia y húmeda del ojiazul. Ya le había abierto la bata y su mano suave se estaba apoderando de la parte mas delicada del pelirrojizo, quien ahogó un jadeíto al sentirlo masajear su hombría desnuda.

Gellert lo miro con esos malditos ojos suyos que lo traspasaban, mirándolo mas desnudo de lo que ya lo hacia estar en esos momentos, dejando caer al suelo la bata de toalla. Le besuqueo un hombro pálido y después se lo mordió, fuerte, quería dejar constancia de que Albus era suyo, quería morderlo todo, traspasar su piel y llegar hasta su carne viva, quería humedecerse los labios con su sangre, quería humedecérselos también con otra cosa...

Dumbledore ahogaba sus exclamaciones, una de placer y otra de dolor, sentía dos dedos del rubio juntándose y separándose con rapidez sobre la punta de su erección, en un roce enloquecedor, y sentía también sus blancos dientitos rasgando la piel de su hombro y la tibieza de su propia sangre confundiéndose con la tibia saliva de Gellert, atinando solo a apretarlo mas contra si, dirigiendo sus caricias una y otra vez a las bien formadas nalgas del chico.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos era tan estrecho que Grindelwald no pudo seguir maniobrando, dejando entonces también de lamer la sangre del hombro de Dumbledore, besando entonces su cuello, dejando un fino rastro rojo ahí donde posaba sus labios.

-Gellert, quiero tocarte... - le dijo cuando el chico estaba chupándole sobre la nuez de adán.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para tocarme todo lo que se te antoje...- le susurró bajando por su pecho, manteniendo el contacto con su nariz y sus ondas rubias- Pero ahora es mi turno.

Sus manos acariciaban los costados y las caderas del ojiazul conforme bajaba dando lamiditas por el centro de su pecho, de su abdomen...

Albus se llevo una mano a la boca para acallarse cuando la lengua de Gellert se hundió en su ombligo y sus dedos largos serpentearon por la fina línea de vellos rojizos que se ensanchaba de su ombligo a su sexo.

Se inclinó adelante, deteniéndose de los hombros vestidos del chico cuando este lamió sobre el centro de dicha línea, descendiendo, siempre descendiendo, hasta que se topo con la base de su miembro, erguido a mas no poder y ansioso del contacto de la beldad ojiclara que siempre lo despertaba.

Y Grindelwald no le regateo contacto; sus labios levemente rosados levemente rozaron toda la extensión de aquel miembro, prodigio de dureza y suavidad a la vez. Deliberadamente, saco un poquito lengua, y hechándose un poco atrás comenzó a dar lamiditas al azar, levantando la mirada, traviesa, y cruzándola con la asombrada y deleitada de los ojos azules, y sin retirarla sacó mas lengua y dio lamidas mas intensas y largas a su miembro, concentrándose luego en la parte de abajo y en la juntura entre tronco y cabeza.

Dumbledore se mordió los labios para no gritar, y estrujo la túnica del rubio, jalándosela luego. Grindelwald lo dejo un momento para quitarse apresuradamente la túnica azulita, dejando ver su maravillosa desnudez, y si aquello no bastaba para calentar al pelirrojizo, frunció los labios como si fuera a enviarle un beso, pero en vez de eso los poso sobre la puntita de su miembro, haciendo ahí pronunciados movimientos de beso en lo que sus manos el tronco extendidas, en direcciones opuestas, primero lento y luego muy rápido.

Súbitamente se detuvo, y sosteniéndose de sus caderas abrió la boca lo mas que pudo y deslizo el miembro de Dumbledore entre ellos, presionando conforme entraba, y una vez que tuvo dentro todo lo que pudo recibir chupo con ganas, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabecita blonda.

Albus veía y no creía, de no ser por la intensa y placentera sensación experimentada hubiera pensado que soñaba. Pero no era si, Gellert estaba ahí, desnudo y de rodillas delante suyo chupándole el miembro con verdadero entusiasmo, incluso dejaba oír ruiditos como "¡Ummhmmm!" y lengüeteaba como si estuviera saboreando algo delicioso. Y en efecto así era, el rubio encontraba sabroso el pene de su amigo, tan duro, tan caliente; se lo imagino adentro de su otro orificio y eso lo prendió más de lo que ya estaba, y enterrando las uñas en la cadera de Albus se lo chupo con mas fuerza, metiéndoselo todo en la boca, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo como diciendo "¡Si, si, como me gusta esto!"

Dumbledore se sostenía de los hombros de Grindelwald, apretándoselos, miraba la rubia cabeza moverse de un lado a otro, el cuerpo joven y flexible ondularse seductoramente. Las rodillas le temblaban de todo lo que el ojiclaro le estaba haciendo sentir; no se explicaba como era que no se desmayaba de tanto placer.

Unos jadeos ahogados y una dureza increíble del miembro dentro de su boca fueron lo único que alertó a Gellert sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero el chico no supo interpretar las señales porque era la primera vez qua hacía ese tipo de cosas. Por eso puso una cara de asombro completamente genuino cuando terminó con la boca llena de fluido, tragando un poco mientras se sacaba el miembro de la boca y tosía, escupiendo sobre el suelo.

El pelirrojizo lo miro con algo de vergüenza, pero no demasiada... se sentía como fuera de este mundo con lo que el rubio le había hecho.

Cuando pudo hilar dos ideas levanto de los brazos a Gellert y lo besó como nunca en su vida había besado, transmitiéndole además de una pasión increíble, agradecimiento y ternura que el rubio interpreto muy bien, y colgándose de su cuello le contestó el beso hasta quedar sin aliento, y al separar sus bocas le susurro al oído:

-Ahora si ya puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras.

Dumbledore no espero a que se lo dijera dos veces: lo sujeto por las caderas y lo fue empujando, haciéndolo dar pasitos atrás entre besos ávidos, hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas en la cama, dándole apenas tiempo para acomodarse antes de echársele encima, situado entre sus piernas abiertas, besándole el cuello con ternura, acariciando con delicadeza su piel, no se cansaba de su aroma, de su sabor: lamiditas tenues humedecían leves su piel provocándole cosquilleos cuando su calida respiración evaporaba la saliva.

Grindelwald se estiraba sobre el edredón, complacido, relajado, disfrutando de las caricias de su amante, lo que él quisiera hacerle estaría bien, ojala tuviera la iniciativa de hacerle aquello...

Pero de momento parecía que el pelirrojizo iba a pagarle con la misma moneda: las caricias de mechones de cabello húmedo las sentía sobre sus caderas, besos y lamiditas por todo su vientre... Gellert elevo la cadera y empujo con una mano la cabeza rojiza hacia su sexo, desde hacia rato despierto.

Dumbledore se sonrojo pero lo tomo con gusto. Como si temiera romperlo lo cogió entre sus manos y lo sobo muy suavemente, los gemiditos sexys lo instaron a frotarlo con mas dureza, para tener lugar donde besarlo ocupo su diestra en acariciar el despejado escroto de Gellert; el chico casi no tenia vello ahí, ni ahí ni en ninguna parte de su precioso cuerpo. Cuando se metió la punta en la boca y la succionó el rubio gimió mas fuerte y volvió a elevar la cadera, introduciendo mas de su pene en la boca calida y húmeda de Albus, éste sintió la punta topar contra su paladar y aquello le gustó: movió la cabeza de atrás adelante para repetir el roce, succionando siempre lo poco o lo mucho del miembro que tenia dentro. En la palma de su diestra acunaba los testículos, apretándolos un poquito, rozándolos con su pulgar...

Gellert gemía cada vez mas fuerte, era increíble lo que se sentía así, tan intenso... se incorporo apoyándose en un codo flexionado para ver lo que Albus le hacia, le fascino la expresión concentrada en el rostro del pelirrojizo, era como si él fuera el centro de su universo en esos momentos, y eso le gustaba de verdad. Estiro un brazo para tocarle la cabeza y el otro dejo de chapársela y estiro el cuello para mirarlo, creyendo que le hablaba.

-No te detengas, sigue haciéndolo.

Albus asintió y volvió a la carga, moviendo la cabeza mas rápido, chupando con más fuerza, el concierto de gemidos de Gellert era tan excitante y peligroso... volvió a detenerse para decirle.

-No hagas tanto ruido, podrían oírnos...

-De acuerdo pero no pares mas...

El rubio se llevo una mano a la boca para sofocar sus jadeos, exforzándose en no gemir, dificultándosele bastante cuando Albus siguió succionándolo, moviendo los labios firmemente entrecerrados sobre el tronco de su miembro, manteniendo la punta siempre dentro, siempre topeteando contra la suave membrana del fondo de su paladar, e, intensificando todo aquello, el masaje en sus bolas.

Grindelwald gozó un rato más antes de correrse en aquella boca habilísima, apretando su propia boca con la mano para ahogar los pujidos que no podía contener.

Dumbledore se lo trago todo, rápido, y sentándose sobre sus piernas dobladas tomo las del rubio, levantándolas y acariciándolas en toda su delgada extensión. Eran unas piernas fabulosas, larguísimas, esbeltas, el interior de los muslos era tan blanco y suave, chupo uno de ellos para ver en que punto se enrojecía, y aunque no había sido su intención le dejo ahí una marca violácea. Siguió recorriendo con sus manos las piernas, sus tobillos delgados, huesudos, los pies de dedos muy lindos, junto sus pies y le beso las plantas, sentía que besarle los pies era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle todo el placer que acaba de darle.

Grindelwald se sentó sobre las rodillas dobladas de Dumbledore y lo rodeo con sus brazos, besando su cara con infinita ternura, pasando mechones largos entre sus dedos, estrechando el contacto de sus torsos... aun quería mas, quería mas de lo que Albus podía siquiera sospechar, lo quería para el solo, lo abrazaba y se le repegaba queriendo impregnarlo de su esencia, le clavaba las uñas para marcarlo como suyo y después acariciaba el mismo trozo de piel lamentando haberla herido.

-Albus, Albus...- frotaba su nariz con la aguileña del joven.

-¿Que, Gellert?

-Te amo Albus. Quiero que seas mío para siempre; no tolerare que sea de otro modo.- se apodero del rostro de amante que lo miraba como si no diera crédito a sus oídos y le estampo un beso dominante en plena boca.

-No lo será.- le respondió el ojiazul cuando liberó su boca.

-Júrame que me amaras hasta el último día de tu vida.

-Te lo juro.- y arremetió a besarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Prométeme que estas a mi lado para siempre.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. Nada va a interferir en nuestro amor, Gellert, nada va a arruinarlo, ni la ruina ni el éxtasis.

-¿Y que hay de tu hermana?

-La llevare conmigo, no puedo dejarla, ¿no te molesta verdad?

Grindelwald negó lentamente con la cabeza, aunque si que le molestaba.

-Eres tan gentil Gellert, tan bondadoso...- lo miraba con reverencia.

El rubio volvió a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No tanto... hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mi Albus, cosas que ni yo sabia que había en mí y que me avergüenza contártelas.

-¿Que podria ser? Eres tan perfecto...

-Eso si...-sonrió divertido, con los ojos claros brillándole de felicidad-¿Te cuento un secreto? No estoy de vacaciones por motivos de salud... me expulsaron del colegio.- los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, preguntándose si estaría bromeando.-Nadie lo sabe, ni mis padres.

-¿Cómo?

-¡La revolución, Albus, la revolución! Ya la he comenzado, ¿si no por que crees que tengo ya la varita de Saúco? Ya ha empezado Albus, aunque esos idiotas me hayan hechado del colegio mis seguidores están ahí, continuando mi labor, esperando mi regreso. Nuestro regreso. Vendrás conmigo.

-¿A Durmstrang? - inquirió algo desconcertado el ojiazul.

-Si, tal vez.-Grindelwald parecía reflexionar- Es un buen cuartel general, pero más bien creo que deberíamos andar de andar de ciudad en ciudad, ejecutando la primera fase.

-Pero... tu educación...

Grindelwald rió despectivo y tiró del pelo largo.

-¡Por favor Albus! ¿Crees que una pandilla de viejos brujos puede enseñarme algo a mí? Me expulsaron porque tenían envidia de mi talento, de mi capacidad.

Dumbledore creyó a Grindelwald. Había incoherencias y puntos muertos en lo que su amante le explicaba, pero él no quería ahondar en ellos, por una parte estaba el recato inglés y por otra, más importante, estaba el hecho de que lo amaba, y confiaba en él, y estaba dispuesto a creer en él, a luchar con él, por él. No había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por él. Y Grindelwald lo sabía, y si Dumbledore le hubiese dicho que moriría por él, él le hubiese respondido, quizá, que tal vez lo hiciera.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: ¡Doble actualización!**

**Y ya solo quedan dos mas.**

"Miembros desnudos a la luz lunar; ahi estare pronto

para ti. El primer deseo de esta noche: dejame ser

tu deleite. Un cuerpo de virgen y un alma del linaje

del diablo: yo sere tu dios y todo lo que veas."

Advertencia: lemon en regla en este capitulo.

Seducido V

Apenas tres días después Grindelwald lo invitó a cenar y quedarse a dormir en su casa, con el pretexto de que le expusiera las razones que tenía para hacer de la frase "Por el bien de todos" el lema y el corazón de todas sus acciones. Naturalmente, Grindelwald estaba de acuerdo y lo tenía decidido ya, pues aquello sonaba convincente y era, pues, bastante verdadero.

Pero invitarlo a pasar la noche a su lado con aquel motivo no era más que un pretexto. Quería tener una noche completa con él, entera, para disfrutarla sin interrupciones ni preocupaciones de que nadie los escuchara o interrumpiera.

La tía abuela Bathy preparó el postre favorito de Albus, pay de limón. Siempre mirando maliciosamente al joven pelirrojizo, Gellert metió el dedo dentro de la cremita y luego lo chupo con exagerado deleite, sacando la lengua para lamer hasta en la juntura entre el índice y el dedo medio.

-¿Quieres?- le dijo a Dumbledore, volviendo a meter el dedo en el pay y acercándolo a los labios de su invitado.

El sonrojo de Dumbledore fue tal que hasta la tía abuela se dio cuenta, pero no lo achaco a los verdaderos motivos. Estiro una arrugada mano para dar un manacito con dos dedos en el dorso de la mano de su sobrino nieto.

-¡No seas maleducado Gellertcito!-le reprendió. Luego se volvió-Tú disculparas, Albus, pero allá en Durmstrang no se distinguen por sus buenos modales.

Grindelwald se rió y después chupó la crema de su dedo de manera provocativa otra vez.

Tratando de alejar de su mente imágenes de los labios del rubio en otro lado Dumbledore tosió y le dijo:

-Por supuesto señora Bagshot, pierda cuidado.

-A Albus no le importa que yo lengüetee, ¿verdad?-le pregunto con una falsa inocencia que arreboló los colores en las mejillas del ojiazul- Tienes una etiqueta demasiado estricta, tiíta.

-La necesaria Gellertcito, la necesaria.- la tía abuela movía un dedo admonitoria- ¿Sabes que es lo ultimo que debe perder un mago?

-¿La varita?-pregunto distraído el ojiclaro volviéndole a meter el dedo al pay y chupando esta vez con simpleza.

-No; los buenos modales.-contestó la ancianita y los tres se rieron.

-Tía abuela Bathy, por cosas como estas eres mi tía abuela favorita.

-Soy tu única tía abuela jovencito.

-Ya lo sé, jeje. Permíteme tía, no te levantes yo sirvo el té. - y levantando su impecablemente arreglada persona se fue a la cocina.

La viejita suspiró y dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Dumbledore.

-¿No te dije que era un chico encantador?-Dumbledore asintió; estaba mas que hechizado con sus encantos- Es una lástima que este tan enfermo; mi sobrina me contó que cuando llegó del colegio estaba desmejoradísimo, pálido y muy flaco...

Dumbledore levanto una ceja, inquisitivo; según le había contado Gellert había salido derechito del colegio, donde todos comían como cosacos, a su casa. La sensación de que Gellert guardaba demasiados secretos para ser una cosa simplemente de intimidad lo recorrió con un escalofrío.

Pero en ese momento el chico regreso, llevando delante de si una bandeja con tres tazas que giraban, y cuando la bandeja se posó sobre la mesa, las tacitas salieron bailando hacia su destinatario. La viejita aplaudió.

-¡Magnífico, magnífico! A Gellertcito le encanta llenar de magia cada momento de su vida; ¡si vieras la de cabriolas que hace hacer a las escobas y plumeros cuando le pido que me heche una mano al hacer la limpieza!

-Si la tienes hay que usarla, ¿no Albus?

Miró a Dumbledore y este asintió, aunque la verdad no le gustaba hacer todo con magia. A veces el trabajo de sus manos era mas reconfortante, distractivo; lavar los trastes a mano le permitía olvidarse de lo aburrido de la cuestión. Pero ni dijo ni media palabra, no quería contrariar a Gellert.

Bebieron el té entre halagos a la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, e inmediatamente después la tía abuela bostezó aparatosamente.

-Bueno muchachitos, me temo que tendrán que disculpar a una pobre vieja que se muere de sueño. Buenas noches.

Gellert se levantó y dio su brazo a la viejita, muy caballeroso, conduciéndola a su habitación, supuso Dumbledore, para después regresar riendo por lo bajito.

-Bueno, ahora que tu tía abuela se ha ido a dormir podemos discutir sobre la piedra angular de nuestro proyecto...

Las palabras fueron bajando de tono conforme hablaba, pues Grindelwald había cogido otro dedazo de crema de pay de limón y la había untado sobre la mejilla de Dumbledore, lamiéndola de ahí después. La lamida fue larga hasta la oreja medio tapada por el pelo rojizo.

-Ahora que tía abuela Bathy se ha ido a dormir podríamos hacer cosas mejores que discutir, Albus.- y para darle a entender el tipo de cosas mejores que tenía en mente le apretó las bolas.

-¡Gellert!-exclamó asombrado el joven.

Pero Grindelwald ya estaba mordisqueándole la oreja mientras le sobaba el paquete, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, ondulante y acechante como un felino de caza.

-Eres tan ingenuo que me das ternura, querido.- Grindelwald saboreo el apelativo que por primera vez dedicaba al ojiazul- Podemos hablar hasta hartarnos en cualquier lado, pero se necesita un lugar privado para hacer el amor.

Dumbledore sentía que su corazón desbocado iba a escapársele del pecho en cualquier momento. El rubio se estrechó mas contra el y besuqueo su cuello. Con un brazo tiro accidentalmente una taza que se hizo trizas con un estruendo característico.

-¡Espera Gellert! ¡La señora Bagshot!

Grindelwald rió y levantando la cadera dio un caderazo que empujo la mesa del comedor haciéndola tambalear y tirando bastante loza al suelo.

-Mi dulce y sobreprotectora tía abuela esta durmiendo como un tronco. La dosis de poción de los muertos en vida que le di debería mantenerla en le reino de los sueños hasta el mediodía de mañana. Así que despreocúpate.

-¿¡Le diste poción a tu tía!?

-Aja. ¿Qué tiene de malo? La vieja descansara y tu y yo podremos hacer lo que queramos sin temor de que nos molesten... tengo intención de gemir bastante y de que tu también lo hagas.- lamió su nariz mientras acariciaba sus flancos.

-Te deseo.- le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las seductoras nalgas de su amante.

-Yo también te deseo.- le respondió con una mirada afiebrada, entre temerosa y desconcertada que jamás le había visto, y que le vería solamente cuando Grindelwald estaba encarando sentimientos auténticos, difíciles y profundos.

Pero en ese instante Dumbledore estaba lejos de saberlo, muy lejos de saber lo profundos que eran los pozos velados tras la mirada risueña. Lo único que sabia era que Gellert y él estaban ahí, en una coincidencia fútil, un milagro del azar y de las oscuras reglas que lo rigen. Acepto la boca que buscaba la suya y sus lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse en esa danza antigua de seducción, las manos palpaban formas bien conocidas bajo las túnicas elegantes, sus cuerpos respondían a los estímulos anhelando por más, porque del amor, también, nunca se tiene suficiente.

Grindelwald se paró y se despojo de sus ropas ante la mirada lujuriosa de los ojos azules, y después tomo de la mano al joven, lo levantó, y lo desvistió con mucha calma, entreteniéndose en besar cada trozo de blanca piel que iba dejando al descubierto, y cuando lo tuvo tan desnudo como él mismo lo empujo sobre la mesa, haciéndolo acostarse en ella, y tomando lo que quedaba del pay de limón hechó la crema sobre su pecho y su abdomen. Albus se estremeció primero ante el frío contacto y después ante el cálido y ardoroso contacto de la lengua de Gellert usándolo como plato.

El chico daba grandes muestras de deleite, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a mirarlo pícaramente mientras se relamía los labios o susurraba "umh!" o "delicioso". Ignoró por completo la erección del pelirrojizo y la suya propia, y con una lentitud torturante limpio de la crema de limón el torso varonil y atractivo de Albus, dejándolo todo húmedo por la saliva, pasando las yemas de sus dedos desde los pezones hasta los pronunciados huesos que formaban una V en su cadera: sobó con ligereza aquellos huesitos mientras sus labios se entrecerraban sobre un pezoncito, apretándolo, succionándolo, tocándolo con la lengua una y otra vez hasta ponerlo completamente rígido, y entonces paso a darle el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

Dumbledore lo disfrutaba acariciando pasivamente las ondas rubias del cabello de Grindelwald, sus hombros blanquísimos, finalmente sintió que no podía ignorar mas el problema entre sus piernas y empujó gentilmente al ojiclaro, sentándose al borde de la mesa, y parado frente a él, entre sus rodillas, Gellert. Le tenía una mano sobre el trasero y con la otra acariciaba el vientre planito, besuqueando su pecho, dando lamiditas a sus pezones.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.- le dijo Gellert, abrazándole con mucha fuerza la cabeza contra su pecho.-Quiero que me lo metas.- terminó, haciendo gala de una carita sucia y seductora.

Demasiado excitado para responderle Albus se paró, y sus erecciones se frotaron los instantes que duró el beso del lengua que se dieron, y después el joven más alto cargo al mas delgado y camino con él hasta toparlo contra la pared cubierta de papel tapiz azul con flores de lis, y contra tan regio fondo estampo a su amante, tomándole los muslos y sujetándoselos contra sus caderas, tratando de llevar su miembro al interior de aquellas blancas y carnosas nalgas, sintiendo la erección del rubio frotarse muy excitante contra su bajo vientre.

-Déjame apoyar un pie.- le dijo Gellert, y cuando tuvo bien afianzado sobre el piso su pie descalzo levanto más el otro muslo y hechó adelante la cadera, y mientras se acomodaba escupió sobre su palma y embarro la saliva sobre el miembro de Albus, y después el mismo lo dirigió a su entrada, para gran deleite del pelirrojizo, que una vez que estuvo colocado en el buen camino lanzo sus caderas adelante y logro abrirse paso en la pequeña cavidad.

Gellert apretó los dientes; nadie le había dicho que sería doloroso. Solo tenía dieciséis años y nadie había sido lo bastante importante para distraerlo con minucias como el amor y sus efectos, así que lo que sabia era prácticamente lo que imaginaba.

Clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Albus y no le importó sentir la sangre brotar cálida bajo sus dedos pues se sentía a si mismo sangrando ahí abajo. Soltó un gritito cuando su amante se movió afuera solo para volver a entrar, mas adentro esta vez.

-¿Te hago daño?-le preguntó con voz suave Albus, haciendo como que el rubio no estaba acabándole la espalda.

Gellert negó lentamente con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos obstinadamente cerrados. No iba a hecharse atrás ahora; el quería tener sexo con Albus y ya lo había conseguido. Retroceder no era una opción. Nunca lo era. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Albus y éste ya esperaba la mordida, pero no hubo tal. Gellert solo frotaba su rostro ahí y unas calidas lágrimas humedecieron su piel.

El ojiazul jalo aire y volvió a mover su cadera, lentamente, fuera y luego dentro, y esta vez consiguió introducirse por completo; se quedo quieto ahí, era tan placentero aquello, estar dentro de Gellert sobrepasaba los limites de su imaginación, la calidez que lo envolvía, la exquisita presión sobre todo su miembro, la increíble suavidad de la cavidad que penetraba... abrazó con mas fuerza al rubio y cubrió de besos su cabeza, se movía lentamente, para no romper el encanto, temía que si sentía más de lo que ya estaba sintiendo el fugaz momento se iría para siempre y el despertaría como de un sueño que lo hubiera transportado al paraíso.

Casi sin darse cuenta lo embistió mas rápido, mas profundo... no notó cuando Gellert dejo de masacrarle la espalda para acariciársela, embarrando el rojo fluido sobre la blanca piel... no se percató de cuando el ojiclaro comenzó a besarle el cuello... Cuando se enteró de todo aquello una sensación más allá del placer lo embargo, y ya completamente conciente busco la boca de su amado, cubriéndosela con la suya y compartiendo el aliento en un beso que se los robaba.

Deliberadamente empujo mas rápido dentro y fuera de aquel delicioso orificio, pues ya estaba seguro de que no se desvanecería, deslizó la diestra entre sus vientres y cogió el miembro erguido y sonrosado y lo sobó de arriba abajo, apretando mas en la punta, haciendo que la respiración del joven se entrecortara y su corazón latiera aún más de prisa... Finalmente tuvo que dejar de besarle la boca porque ambos la necesitaban para jadear.

-¡Albus, oh, Albus!-exclamó Gellert hechando atrás el cuello para que su amante se lo lengüeteara, abrazándolo contra si, cogiendo con ambas manos el trasero firme del pelirrojizo y apretándolo mas contra su entrepierna, para que se metiera más dentro suyo.

Ahora se sentía delicioso, la fricción a lo largo de su cavidad, aún más intensa en su entrada misma, ahí donde sentía ir y venir el miembro duro, grueso y caliente, que lo taladraba dándole mas placer del que había esperado... y como si eso no fuera suficiente para enloquecerlo Albus lo masturbaba: Gellert sentía como descargas eléctricas atravesando su cuerpo cada que el placer llegaba a un pequeño clímax, y cada pequeño clímax era mas intenso, como revoluciones concéntricas de una sinfonía del Sturm and Drung...

Gellert no se daba cuenta que gritaba, el nombre de su amante, palabras en su lengua paterna, y de tanto en tanto se daba maña para plantar un beso en la boca de Albus o en su rostro, lo veía sonrojado hasta el pecho, pero no era vergüenza, sino placer, exfuerzo, sobre su piel había multitud de perlitas de sudor a las que la luz de los candelabros arrancaba destellos dorados y rojizos.

-Gellert, mi amor...- susurraba entre jadeos una y otra vez Albus, dando gozo a su chico, haciéndolo derramarse de placer entre sus vientres, frotando entre su índice y su pulgar un poco del blanquecino fluido, frotando luego entre esos mismo dedos impregnados un erecto pezoncito, empujando con su cadera a un ritmo vertiginoso, con tanto ímpetu que hacia al rubio menearse todo y soltar grititos entrecortados.

-Ya Albus, no puedo soportarlo más... - protestaba el ojiclaro aunque sentía que si Albus se detenía iba a morirse- ¡Ah, Albus, no puedo con mas!-grito apretando mucho su esfínter y logrando que su amante comenzara a correrse.

-¡Más, solo un... oh, poco, ooh, maaas!- termino el ojiazul dando profundas embestidas en el culito de su amante, llenando sus entrañas con su semen caliente.

Entre jadeos, se apoyó de la pared para no aplastar más a su amante y lo miró, llenándose de él, de su cara hermosa, complacida, luego de hacer el amor. Aún otras veces contemplaría así a Gellert, y le parecía que el Gellert que tenía en sus brazos en aquellos momentos era el auténtico, más frágil, más humano.

El ojiclaro le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso en los labios repetidamente, acariciándole el cabello largo y rojizo, dejándolo permanecer dentro suyo hasta que a causa de los movimientos de ellos al tocarse y besarse el miembro flácido salió, impregnado de fluido rojizo, y al mirarlo el ojiazul se sintió culpable.

-¡Te he lastimado!- exclamó con desesperación.

-No ha sido nada.- le resto importancia Gellert acariciándole la mejilla- Lo gocé horrores, supongo que había que pagar un pequeño precio, la primera vez.

Albus se sintió entre avergonzado y complacido, no sabía como decirle que también había sido su primera vez. Así que lo beso con toda su alma, entregándole lo poco que de si mismo todavía poseía.

El otro lo recibió, satisfecho. No esperaba menos del ojiazul. Lo colmó de besos y arrumacos, esperando a que estuviera listo para la segunda ronda, y apenas sintió que aquello volvía a ponerse rígido sentó al joven en una de las elegantes sillas de caoba, con las piernas abiertas, y acuclillándose entre ellas acarició los muslos y las piernas ocupándose del miembro con su pura boca, costándole algo de trabajo tomarlo con sus labios para introducirlo, chupando con un marcado movimiento de cabeza, hasta bien duro. Entonces lo retiró de su boca, dejándolo bien ensalivado, lanzó una mirada libidinosa a Albus y se levanto, dándole la espalda, o, mejor dicho, dándole la espléndida vista de su culo firme, blanco y generoso; tan agradable a la vista como al tacto.

Hechó el trasero para atrás, pegándolo al pecho del ojiazul, frotándoselo desde el pecho hasta la cadera, haciendo ruiditos sexys que le salían muy naturales, pues de veras le excitaba sentir la erección rozando sus nalgas. Siguió provocándolo un poco mas, y solo cuando las manos elegantes sujetaron su cadera y bajaron con determinación sobre su miembro dejo de menear el culo.

-Mételo tu mismo.- le dijo divertido, pues el estaba con las piernas juntas entre las abiertas de Albus y no veía cómo...

Pero Albus sí que veía como, así que abarcando lo mas que podía de cada nalga con sus manos, se las separo y sostuvo, bajándolas sin perder de vista el agujerito mojado por su eyaculación anterior, mirando extasiado como la punta de su pene se situaba justo sobre la entrada, y un instante después, bajo a un tiempo las nalgas del chico y levanto su cadera, y su miembro se deslizó en el interior suave y cálido arrancando un gemido largo de la garganta de Gellert. Así, con las piernas cerradas sentía mas grueso el miembro de Albus, lo sentía mas intenso, más rico...

-Muéveme.- le ordeno, y flojito y cooperando se dejo coger al ritmo que le plació a su considerado amante.

Albus lo penetraba con un ritmo cadencioso, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, gozando tanto o más que antes, pues tener las piernas juntas hacia más estrecha la cavidad del rubio, y mas estrecho era más fricción, más placer; la suavidad del hoyito, la vista de la espalda perfecta arqueándose mientras Gellert gemía con ganas... todo era tan placentero...

El ojiazul no sabía para donde mirar, si miraba la espalda del rubio también alcanzaba a ver como el chico se acariciaba a si mismo y eso era tan excitante, se preguntó como se vería Gellert masturbándose y la imagen que imaginó lo hizo jadear... los ojos azules se deslizaron por la espalda ondulante hasta las abundantes nalgas que sostenía, separaba y movía para penetrar, y la vista de su miembro entrando y saliendo del agujerito era lo mas caliente que había contemplado en su vida, era demasiado excitante, casi obsceno, pero no podía quitar los ojos de ahí, miraba como hipnotizado el frenético vaivén y mirar el acto aumentaba el placer que de él sacaba, movió mas rápido las nalgas del chico, escuchaba sus gemidos mezclados con los propios...

El final fue un espectacular concierto de gritos y sensaciones.

Albus soltó las nalgas de Gellert y este simplemente se sentó en sus piernas, aun empalado, pero seguía gimiendo... Aún jadeante Albus lo abrazo y pego su torso a su espalda, puso su mentón sobre su hombro para besarle la mejilla y también pudo ver el motivo por el que el rubio seguía gimiendo: con sus propias manos acariciaba su erección, frotando el tronco con una entrecerrada y con los dedos de la otra rozaba y presionaba contra la punta.

Al sentirse mirado el ojiclaro sintió un poco de vergüenza, pero no se detuvo, siguió masturbándose y gimiendo, y Albus colaboraba a su placer besuqueándole el cuello y el hombro, acariciándole el torso, frotando sus pezones rosados, chupando sobre su hombro.

-Te ves tan sexy así...- le susurro Albus, lamiéndole después la oreja larga y sensualmente.

Gellert solo jadeo y cerró los ojos para eyacular. Su amante siguió atento las trayectorias trazadas por los chorritos blancos, arcos en el aire. Cuando el chico termino y dejo caer las manos a los costados, cansado, Albus lo levanto, saliendo por fin de él, y cargándolo como el novio carga a la novia lo beso en la boca y luego le pregunto:

-¿Todavía quieres más?

Entre jadeos, el ojiclaro le respondió.

-Todavía... quiero seguir haciendo el amor contigo hasta que me desmaye...- fueron sus provocadoras palabras.

Albus sonrió dispuesto a complacerlo, pero mientras lo cargaba hacia su habitación Gellert se quedo dormido en sus brazos. Lo acostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, lo arropó, se acostó a su lado y se quedó dormido mirando su hermoso perfil recortado contra la claridad insipiente de la encortinada ventana.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

"Ellos solían amar teniendo tanto que perder;

cierra tus ojos una vez y mira todo en ruinas.

¿Alguna vez oíste lo que te dije?

¿Alguna vez leíste lo que te escribí?

¿Alguna vez te enteraste de lo que el mundo decía?

¿Llegamos tan lejos solo para hacerme sentir tu odio?

¿Jugamos solo para convertirnos en peones del juego?

¿Que tan ciego puedes estar? ¿No lo ves?

Elegiste el camino largo pero al final yo te estaré esperando."

Seducido VI

A partir de esa noche sus vidas se entrelazaron en un remolino de pasión; en conversaciones entre las sábanas o entre las telarañas de la abandonada mansión de los Peverell ultimaban los detalles de su plan para hacerse con el mundo. Dumbledore no tenia ojos mas que para Grindelwald, si acaso su hermano alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo muy temprano por las mañanas y le reprochaba su conducta él le contestaba con palabras igual de duras y se largaba dejándolo gritando al vuelo de su capa.

Curiosamente, a Ariana si se acercaba. Por las madrugadas, sin que nadie lo viera, después de estar en la gloria en los brazos de su amante, voluntariamente iba a hechar un vistazo al infierno.

Se sentaba en el borde de la cama de la niña y la miraba dormir, tranquila, con una expresión más feliz que cuando estaba despierta, y así se dio cuenta de que también para su hermana estar conciente era un tormento. Y después de acariciar las mejillas pálidas de la jovencita que pudo ser y nunca sería, Dumbledore acallaba a duras penas la voz de su conciencia. Pero estaba decidido, él no se trocaría como una mera posibilidad fallida, el podía ser y sería.

Llegó el día en que Aberforth tenía que regresar al colegio, y ya no podría hacerse cargo de Ariana. Albus sabia perfectamente que era su deber atenderla, y lo cumpliría, aunque fuera a medias. Se levantó temprano y los miro por la ventana del piso superior, se veían tan contentos juntos, alimentando a las cabras entre las pacas de paja que bordeaban el corral en el patio trasero. Se aparto de la ventana cuando, sintiéndose mirado, Aberforth levanto la vista y se encontró con la suya. Y algo debió advertir en sus ojos azules porque un rato después subió, cargado de mala leche, que se convirtió en un bufido al encontrarlo doblando cuidadosamente algunas ropas de Ariana para meterlas en una maleta.

-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?-le preguntó, cerrando de golpe la maleta donde estaba a punto de meter un abrigo.

-El equipaje de Ariana. -le contestó con mucha firmeza, volviendo a abrir la maleta para poner el abrigo de pieles.- Y tu deberías ir a hacer el tuyo. ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas para los libros?

-No necesito nada. - volvió a cerrar la maleta y le lanzó una mirada furibunda al verlo coger un vestido y ponerse a doblarlo.- Yo me quedo a cuidar de Ariana, ya que aparentemente tu encontraste alguien mejor que el estúpido de Doge para ir a darle la vuelta al mundo.

-Mira Aberforth:- le dijo, abriendo con la varita la maleta y metiendo ese vestido y muchos en un santiamén con magia mientras le hablaba con los ojos duros y brillantes como dos zafiros- Tu te vas mañana al colegio, y yo me voy mañana con Gellert y la niña, porque no puedo dejarla en manos de un chico de quince años. Me mantendré en contacto contigo por lechuza y las vacaciones podrás pasarlas con nosotros, ¿que te parece?- le sonrió algo forzadamente.

-Pues me parece muy mal.- Aberforth lo encaró con los brazos en jarras, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Tú ni sabes ni quieres cuidarla. ¿Como crees que vas a poder cuidarla de posada en posada? El posadero no se va a hacer cargo de ella en lo que tú y el engreído de tu amiguito andan buscando las Reliquias de la Muerte y todo lo demás.

Albus lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Se más de lo que crees.- le respondió burlón- Tu y ese presuntuoso no son ni así- separo apenas pulgar e índice- de discretos. He oído un montón de estupideces a través de la puerta y...

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Violaste mi intimidad!-exclamo Albus, temeroso de que tanto habría oído su hermano.

-Tu intimidad me importa un carajo. Me da igual que te enredes con ese tarado o con la reina de Saba. - sacudió la cabeza para mostrar lo poco que le importaba.- Muy tu gusto. Pero tratándose de Ariana, si que me importa. Ya me imagino lo maltratada que la tendrías atento nada más a seguir como perrito faldero a tu amo.

Avergonzado, Albus replicó:

-Gellert esta de acuerdo en que llevemos a la niña, me ayudara a cuidarla...

-¡Que ternura!-interrumpió- Solo falta que me digas que se van a casar.

-¡No me hables en ese tono!- le gritó Albus, furioso.

-¡Pues no digas estupideces! ¡Por Merlín, Albus! ¿En que mundo vives? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡Ese tipo solo te esta usando! Está más loco que mis cabras y te sorbió el seso.- Aberforth dio un paso hacia Albus, pero este retrocedió.

-¡No hables así de Gellert!

-¡Hablo de ese imbécil como se me da la gana! Si quieres largarte con el, ¡hazlo! ¡Me vale! ¡Pero no te vas a llevar a Ariana!

Atraída por los gritos, la niña se asomaba temerosa a la puerta entrecerrada de su habitación. No le gustaba aquel escándalo, no le gustaba que Aberforth y Albus se estuvieran gritando.

En ese momento el típico modo de llamar a la puerta de Grindelwald se dejó oír, y abandonando la discusión Albus se encaminó a la puerta.

Al verlo venir, Ariana se escondió en la siguiente habitación, y escuchó los pasos apresurados de Albus y los pasos pesados de Aberforth detrás de él, diciéndole un montón de cosas. Temerosa, bajo detrás del eco de sus pasos y miro al vestíbulo agachada en lo alto de la escalera.

-¿Ves? ¡Solo te llama y tu vas corriendo, como un criado o como un perro!-le iba reprochando Aberforth detrás.

-Cállate Aberforth.- le pedía Albus desesperado.- No me hagas más escenas, por favor.

Aberforth lo miró con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. Albus abrió la puerta y en umbral se recorto la silueta de Grindelwald, una sombra contra la claridad del dintel. Luego entro, luminoso y atractivo, como siempre, y la sonrisa altiva y burlona de sus labios se borró al ver las caras que tenían los hermanos.

-¿Esta todo bien Albus?-preguntó, y este asintió.

El otro chico bufó y se plantó a un paso escaso de él, mirándolo hacia arriba desafiantemente.

-No, no está bien. Por TU culpa, pedazo de entrometido.

Grindelwald le hechó una mirada despectiva.

-No estoy hablando contigo.

-Pues yo sí. ¿Qué no te basta con llevarte a Albus, también quieres a Ariana? ¿Para que? ¿Para exhibirla como muestra de las atrocidades de los muggles? ¿Un monigote que justifique tus delirios de grandeza?

Grindelwald lo miró con los iris claros destellando de cólera fría. Albus se adelantó y jaló del brazo a su hermano.

-¡Ya basta Aberforth! ¡Cállate y vete, por favor!

Pero el jovencito, sintiéndose mas furioso de ver ahí enfrente al tipo que era la causa de todas sus desgracias azotó la mano de su hermano y lo empujó.

-¡Tú has engañado a mi hermano, tú quieres robarte a mi hermana, y no lo voy a permitir!

-¡Ya basta Aberforth!-volvió a clamar Albus.

Grindelwald suspiró y puso cara de enorme fastidio.

-¿Albus porqué no dejas a tu hermana al cuidado de éste? Es obvio que él la quiere y tú no.

Albus bajo la mirada, se sentía completamente agobiado, las miradas de ambos le hacían escocer la nuca.

-No puedo.- dijo en un susurro avergonzado- Yo les hice una promesa.

-¿Y que hay de las promesas que me has hecho a mi?-le espetó Gellert y la llama tras sus pupilas danzó.

-Por favor, no me obligues... No me obligues a escoger entre ellos y tú... - levanto una mirada suplicante, que se topó con una barrera de hielo en los ojos a los que imploraba.

Aberforth interceptó la mirada y le gritó a su hermano:

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde Albus! ¡Me das asco! ¡Me dan asco tú y ese megalómano imbécil!

Grindelwald se rió mientras lo miraba con un odio helado.

-¿Y tú? ¡No eres más que un crío estúpido que le pone trabas a su hermano porque le tiene envidia! ¡Oh, si! Te mueres de envidia porque él y yo tenemos algo que tu jamás tendrás, perdedor, tenemos talento. ¡Vamos a regir al mundo mientras que tú te quedas paleando mierda de cabra!

Aberforth había enrojecido de vergüenza al oír aquello, era cierto, tenia envidia de Albus, y cuando éste lo miro no pudo ocultárselo. Las carcajadas de Grindelwald terminaron de sacarlo de sus casillas, y sacando su varita con un movimiento rápido le apuntó a Grindelwald.

-¡Ascendio!-exclamó, sin darle tiempo a nada.

Pero Grindelwald reacciono con una rapidez sorprendente que hizo pensar a Albus que ese no era su primer duelo.

-¡Diffindo!- rechazó Grindelwald, mirando con renovado interés al chico frente a él.

Este lo veía con furia y volvió a atacar.

-¡Furnunculus!

-¡Protego!- con el sencillo hechizo Grindelwald rechazo la maldición granienta de Aberforth y volvió a reírse.- ¿A que juegas idiota? ¿No te sabes ningún hechizo realmente bueno?

-¡Basta!- grito Albus, que se había quedado mirando todo atontado, era tan irreal...

-¡Tarantallegra!-hechizó Aberforth sin hacer caso, y Grindelwald evitó solo saltando ágilmente a un lado- ¡Melofors!- de nuevo erró- ¡Sectumsempra!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, enfurecido por las risotadas de Grindelwald.

-¡Impedimenta!-grito Grindelwald, librándose apenas de ser tasajeado, y dejando de reírse súbitamente. Su rostro hermoso se endureció y una sonrisa apenas insinuada pero cargada de peligro se cinceló en su boca.

-¡Sectumsempra!-volvió a atacar Aberforth.

-¡Basta!-gritó Albus desesperado. Arriba, en lo alto de la escalera, sin que nadie reparara en ella, la pequeña Ariana se tapaba con fuerza los oídos y arrodillada azotaba la cabeza contra el barandal.

-¡Impedimenta! ¡Vaya vaya, la alimaña saca las garras! Lástima que no seas más que un gusano, mocoso de porquería.

-¡Paralingua!

-¡Crucio!-gritó Grindelwald acertando a Aberforth en el centro del pecho, como si fuera una diana, y la intensidad de la maldición lo hizo levantarse unos centímetros del suelo.

Los gritos horrendos de su hermano siendo torturado por Gellert sumieron a Albus en un abismo de horror: ¿Cómo era posible, cómo era posible que Gellert estuviera usando una maldición imperdonable contra una persona que era importante para él?

Grindelwald puso fin a su maldición y el chico se desplomo bocarriba sobre el piso alfombrado. Se acercó y apuntó:

-Flagrate.-dijo con una voz fría, volviendo incandescente la punta de su varita, y dibujando las letras en el aire sobre el pecho de Aberforth escribió a fuego sobre él, quemando su ropa y su carne la palabra "Imbécil".

Aberfoth gritó de dolor y Albus reaccionó:

-¡Basta! ¡Gellert basta!-le gritó, pero su mejor amigo, su amante no le hizo caso.- ¡Basta!-volvió a decir, sacando la varita pero sin atreverse a alzarla.

-Déjame enseñarle una lección.- dijo terminando de grabar a fuego el insulto- Tiene que aprender a mantener su inmundo hocico cerrado. -terminó, y curvando un poco más su sonrisa cruel pronunció:- ¡Crucio!

Los gritos de agonía de Aberforth hicieron tronar los tímpanos de la niña que miraba desde arriba con las lagrimas corriendo y apretando tanto los barrotes del barandal que se hacia daño.

-¡Ya basta Gellert, ya basta!-gritó Albus una vez más, alzando la varita y blandiéndola sin atreverse a usarla contra la persona de la que estaba enamorado.- ¡Detente, por favor, no le hagas daño! ¡Házmelo a mi, es mi culpa!- terminó rompiendo a llorar.

-Solo un poco más Albus.- dijo con tono aburrido, mirándolo con sus ojos muy límpidos y volviendo a torturar al chico.

-Te lo ruego...- le dijo apuntándole ya con la varita. Y cuando obtuvo por respuesta una de sus sonrisas altivas y burlonas no tuvo más remedio que actuar.- ¡Impedimenta!-gritó, deteniendo la maldición de Gellert.

Éste se volvió a mirarlo con inusitada atención.

-Mejor vete despidiendo de tus escrúpulos infantiles Albus, tendremos que hacer esto y más por el bien de todos.

Albus no creía lo que oía. Se miraron en silencio, midiéndose, asombrándose uno al otro de sus reacciones. Con el rabillo del ojo Grindelwald vio como Aberforth se sentaba penosamente y aferraba su varita. Por eso alcanzó a saltar a un lado cuando el chico maldijo:

-¡Crucio!-había gritado también él, dispuesto a vengarse de Grindelwald, y su hechizo se estrelló con tal violencia contra la pared que le hizo un boquete.

Grindelwald lo miró con odio y pelando los dientes dijo:

-¿Con que te atreves a torturarme, eh? ¡A mi!- grito con furia, y mas que preverlo Albus adivinó lo que iba a hacer- ¡Avada...

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Albus, y mientras Gellert caía hacia atrás y su varita volaba por el aire le lanzó una mirada incrédula. Albus envolvió a su hermano en una burbuja protectora y se volvió gritando- ¡No! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco Gellert?! ¡Ibas a matar a mi hermano!

-¡Como si te importara!-espetó Grindelwald cogiendo de nuevo su varita y desarmando a Albus- ¡Son un estorbo y necesitan ser eliminados!

La última palabra resonó en los oídos de Albus, era tan doloroso, tan irreal, ese no podía ser Gellert, eso debía ser una pesadilla. Grindelwald se dio cuenta de la decepción de su compañero, y supo que lo había perdido, y el dolor y la rabia lo ganaron por completo.

-¡Avada kedavra!-exclamo con voz aterradoramente fría.

El hechizo de impedimenta de Albus y la burbuja evitaron que Aberforth muriera, pero la maldición fue a pegar al dobladillo de la escalera, haciéndola pedazos. La niña, que estaba en lo alto de la escalera completamente aterrorizada, rodó por las escaleras. Sus dos hermanos estaban de espaldas a ella, solo Grindelwald la vio caer.

"Por lo menos a esa", pensó rápidamente "es la que más separa a Albus de mi." Y sin detenerse a reflexionar, sin piedad, lanzó una maldición asesina a la niña tendida al pie de la escalera.

Pero Aberforth ya estaba fuera de la burbuja, y la ira y el peligro le daban fuerza, y cuando Grindelwald iba en el "kadavra" el también le lanzo una maldición asesina creyendo que intentaba matarlo. Grindelwald la esquivó, esta rebotó en un espejo y casi dio a Albus, haciendo estallar un armario. Este, sin pensar lo que hacia lanzó también una en medio de los contendientes, provocando que se quedaran quietos el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un "Petrificus totalus" tan poderoso que, moviendo la varita rápidamente de uno a otro alcanzó a dejarlos a ambos tendidos e inmóviles en el suelo. Luego, conociendo lo bueno que era Gellert para hacer hechizos sin necesidad de pronunciarlos puso encantamientos de protección avanzada entre él y su hermano, y cuando caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación la vio, ahí, tendida e inmóvil al pie de la escalera.

-¡Aberforth!-dijo liberándolo.

La visión era tan horrorosa que Albus no creía a sus ojos. Al ver la cara pálida y demudada de su hermano Aberforth siguió su mirada y al ver el cuerpo de Ariana soltó un lamento más desgarrador que los gritos de cuando lo torturaban, y se arrastró como pudo hasta llegar a su lado, cogiéndola entre sus brazos, fría e inerte, estrechándola convulsivamente mientras la bañaba con sus lágrimas.

-Ariana, Ariana...- susurró Albus acercándose a ella acongojado por el horror, y al tocar su mejilla fría y surcada por caminitos de sal que evidenciaban que había llorado antes de morir, no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó.

Aprovechando que el hechizo que lo mantenía petrificado se había vuelto mas débil ahora que su ejecutor estaba inconciente, Grindelwald se liberó, y volviéndose invisible salio se repegó a la pared y miro a los hermanos. La sangre fría había regresado a su cabeza, y se daba cuenta de que su fogoso arranque de ira había sido un error, uno que podía costarle aún más caro que perder a Albus. Maldijo la vehemencia de su sangre y a los hermanos incómodos de su amado.

Respiro despacito para tranquilizarse mientras Aberforth seguía sollozando convulsivamente con Ariana en los brazos. Lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio. Cuando a Albus se le pasara el sentimiento, o el coraje, o lo que sintiera, podría regresar por el. Asintió. Solo era un contratiempo, no el fin, se consoló. Le dolía muchísimo no llevarse ya a Albus, pero no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Después de todo, él lo había hecho libre.

Salio de la casa, y se alegró de que, por estar en el campo nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

"... intente seguir el camino y me perdí a mi mismo dentro de un cuento..."

Seducido VII

Después de romperle la cara durante el funeral de Ariana y acusarlo de su muerte, Aberforth había renegado de él y ya no le dirigía la palabra. Se encontraba solo, porque Grindelwald había escapado, dejándolo lleno de dudas. Dejándolo solo en esa casa medio derruida, como su propia vida.

Cada habitación de su hogar estaba lleno de malos recuerdos, de fantasmas mentales que acudían puntuales a su cita, recordándole el lugar donde había prometido hacerse cargo de la familia, el lugar donde había despreciado los cariños de una niña que ya nunca querría a nadie más, el lugar donde se había enamorado del mismísimo diablo a sabiendas de que lo era.

Algo murió en el corazón de Dumbledore junto con Ariana. Ahora ella era libre, cantaría sobre los hombros de un ángel sin preocuparse del amor o la perdida. Pero ellos, él, se habían quedado atrás. Solo, gastado, atrapado en una suerte de paraíso imperdonable. Porque ahora era libre, y no lo era. Libre para ir a donde quisiera, pero no libre para querer. Si hubiera sido capaz de seguir su corazón habría ido en pos de Grindelwald, pues aun después de haber visto todo el mal que era capaz de hacer, lo amaba.

Ingobernable, irrefrenable, el impulso de amar a Gellert, de desear verlo y estar a su lado parecía ser el mecanismo que bombeaba su sangre una y otra vez; pues como estaba escrito en la tumba de su madre y de su hermana: donde esté tu tesoro ahí estará tu corazón.

Pero a pesar de todo su deseo, Dumbledore no podría acompañar a su tesoro. Recordaba con dolorosa precisión cada palabra, cada gesto ejecutado por la persona que mas amaba durante aquel episodio de pesadilla. No quería creer que había visto al verdadero Gellert, no quería aceptar que esa oscura maldad tantas veces intuida y vista tan espantosamente estaba en el fondo de Gellert, como cimientos de su alma. No quería que fuera así.

Además, el modo en que se despidieron lo llenaba de pánico, los tres habían lanzado maldiciones asesinas y cualquiera de ellos pudo ser el asesino de Ariana. La mente de Albus había quedado tan frágil que sabía que si se enteraba de que había sido el quien asesto el golpe mortal el cristal rajado de su mente se quebraría.

Tan fácil como eso. Se quedaría majareta, si se enteraba de esa terrible verdad. Por eso prefería la angustia de la ignorancia, una angustia que podía intentar aplacar, por incierta. La certeza acarreaba algo peor que la muerte. Loco, y con tanta magia en su interior se convertiría en el doble de Ariana, y en dudoso caso de que Aberforth quisiera hacerse cargo de él podía terminar matándolo, tal como su hermana había matado a su madre y la familia Dumbledore se extinguiría, como los Peverell, y su casa en ruinas, con sus mármoles eternos, quedaría diciendo sin labios que no lo fueron sus dueños.

Grindelwald había huido temeroso de que se levantaran cargos en su contra y de ir a dar con sus huesos en Azkaban, pues si algo temía el brillante mago era ser encerrado. En cierto modo, la muerte era fácil, solo pasaba y ya; después de aquello ya no tenías que preocuparte. Pero la prisión, ¡oh, eso era distinto! Ahí sí que tenias de que preocuparte, con las horas y los días pasando lentos e inexorables, sumido en la impotencia, en la inactividad...

Francamente aquello era cruel, por eso el prefería matar, y definitivamente prefería terminar muerto que encerrado. Por eso era tan valiente y arrojado en sus actos; porque así, si ganaba, triunfaba y vivía, y si perdía, bueno, la vida y todas sus angustias dejaban de ser asunto suyo automáticamente.

Y mientras viajaba, solo también, se daba cuenta de que había llegado a enamorarse de verdad de Albus Dumbledore. En todos lados lo veía y no conseguía sacarlo de su pensamiento, ni de su corazón. Anhelaba con dolorosa angustia el contacto de sus manos, de su boca; el sonido de su voz...

Había eliminado a esa niña porque era lo mejor para todos. Incluso para ella, le parecía demasiado cruel su existencia de ruiseñor mutilado en una jaula de oro. Ni vivía ni dejaba vivir. Ahora ella estaba mejor y Albus debería de estarlo, ya ninguna cosa lo ataba al mundo, ya podía ser todo suyo.

Apenas dos meses después le mando una carta. Y se quedaría cuarenta largos años esperando la respuesta.

Dumbledore no daba crédito a sus ojos cuando lo vio venir. Entro por el boquete en la pared que una maldición asesina había dejado. El batir de sus alas escarlatas hacia llegar a su rostro una brisa cálida. Los ojos negros como pozos sin fondo se posaron fijamente en los suyos y cuando abrió el pico una nota indescriptible rompió el silencio.

El fénix se poso sobre sus rodillas y entonces se dio cuenta de que era un mensajero. Incluso antes de mirar la letra de patitas de araña del sobre sabía de quién era la carta que portaba.

Solo Gellert sabía cuanto lo fascinaban los fénix y como deseaba poseer uno, aunque fueran poco mas que un mito. Y el hecho de que le mandara uno como correo significaba que aun sin él Grindelwald volaba ya hacia la leyenda.

Paso largas noches apretando la carta cerrada contra su pecho, mientras el ave revoloteaba sin impaciencia a su alrededor y lágrimas de una pureza nívea llovían en su corazón lavándolo y sanándolo.

El fénix, que tenia orden de no volver hasta llevar consigo la respuesta se quedo al lado de Dumbledore y aceptó el nombre de Fawkes que el mago le dio.

Albus no tuvo valor para leer aquella carta, cuando volvió a incorporarse a la sociedad, esperanzado, dispuesto a brillar y a triunfar por medios ortodoxos, la guardo, cerrada, con otros pequeños fragmentos de su sueño de amor hecho pedazos por la estupidez, la maldad y la ignorancia. Solo décadas después, cuando Grindelwald estaba convirtiendo el mundo en otro (Mejor o peor, ¿quién sabe? pero otro.) instigando guerras y revoluciones en el mundo de los magos y de los muggles, tentado a leer la carta por si acaso en ella estuviera la respuesta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Dumbledore la sacó y la quemó, cerrada, condenando al limbo de las cosas nunca dichas y jamás escuchadas las palabras de amor y la invitación a ser el líder del nuevo orden que Grindelwald le había enviado.

Gellert había aguardado nervioso como solo puede estarlo un enamorado la respuesta de Albus, y cuando fue obvio que esta no llegaría el joven mago lloró como nunca en su vida. Lloró como un niño al que le han arrebatado su felicidad. No podía ver como era que Albus había decidido no ser suyo.

Cegado por el amor, entre el odio y la lujuria marco su propio destino. No tenía por que haber sido así; el que lo hizo convertirse en el mago tenebroso mas terrible de todos los tiempos fue un destino absurdo que simplemente ocurrió. No era lo que deseaba, pero su inocencia murió cuando Albus tomó su corazón y después lo abandono. Ni siquiera una cascada de lágrimas basto para salvarlo, como tampoco renegar de sus sentimientos lo mantuvo a salvo del dolor.

Siguió adelante por deseo de brillar, el deseo de venganza, el deseo de olvidarse de Dumbledore. Le demostraría que no lo necesitaba, que lo único que había hecho era usarlo, abusarlo. Así, avivado su fogoso ímpetu arraso, consiguiendo todo lo que quería por la voluntad o la fuerza, y no cuido de nadie sino de si mismo.

Pero a pesar de sus respectivos éxitos, muy en lo profundo ambos sabían, sentían que les faltaba algo, algo que estaba en posesión del otro. Aquel verano de ensueño hecho de una locura de amor, que se había ido dejándolos enamorados para toda la vida con la amarga certeza de que una caricia tan dulce nunca dura lo suficiente.

Había sido un largo camino. Ahora el amanecer caía sobre sus espaldas, y ellos se miraban rememorando su antiguo juego de oscura pasión. Grindelwald seguía sintiéndose traicionado, y Dumbledore, culpable. Una vez mas había tenido que elegir entre el deber y el querer. Era su deber detener a Grindelwald; nadie mas podía, nadie mas debía.

Tal vez Grindelwald de verdad persiguiera el bien común, pero el fin no justificaba los medios. No medios como aquellos, no a sus ojos: dos guerras mundiales en el mundo muggle, un reinado de terror de un cuarto de siglo largo en el mundo mágico: toda Europa en su bolsillo y medio mundo a sus pies.

El no quería estar ahí, expuesto a saber la terrible verdad sobre la muerte de su hermana. Pero estaba. Tristemente dolorido por saber la dura verdad sobre quien era Gellert Grindelwald. "Somos lo que somos,-pensó Dumbledore, arremangándose y blandiendo su varita;- obligados por nuestra reputación, fieles a nuestra leyenda."

Se enfrentaban en las mas septentrionales tierras de la lejana Suomi, dispuestos a resolver el asunto con un duelo como el de los tiempos medievales, pues al fin y al cabo, los dos eran hombres de honor, cabecillas de sus respectivos bandos, a voluntad Grindelwald y a fuerzas Dumbledore. El vencedor sería el bueno y su causa la justa, pues siempre es así: el que gana, gobierna y escribe los libros de historia desde su punto de vista.

Desde la punta de su montaña Grindelwald advirtió el movimiento, hizo una reverencia muy cortés, extendiendo la varita e inclinándose.

-Una ancianita me dijo una vez que lo último que debe perder un mago son los buenos modales. Es un placer volver a verte, Albus.- le dijo, y su voz, amplificada por magia seguramente, hizo eco en los glaciares.

Dumbledore respondió el saludo con mucho donaire.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Gellert.- dijo, aunque la sonrisa triste desmentía en apariencia sus palabras.

-¿De veras?-Grindelwald enarcó una ceja con mucha ironía.

-Si... y no. Siempre quise volver a verte, - se encogió de hombros- pero no así.- los dejo caer con mucho desconsuelo.

Se miraron un instante, Dumbledore creyó ver en los ojos de Grindelwald aquella mirada afiebrada, entre temerosa y desconcertada que tan pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de ver.

-Empecemos.- dijo el mago rubio. Tenía una mirada divertida y al sonreír se le marcaban unas arruguitas cerca de los ojos. También se dejaba una barba corta, sobre la curva misma de la mandíbula, de oreja a oreja. Era mas alto, pero seguía igual de delgado.- ¡Legio apteros!

A la voz de su hechizo una enorme nube negra surgió zumbando de su varita creciendo desproporcionadamente, adoptando la forma de unas alas negras que se desplegaron y encerraron a los combatientes en una especie de domo en la que no penetraba la luz del naciente día.

-Lumus.- dijo con mucha calma Dumbledore, pero no ocurrió nada. Si hubiera podido ver la mirada de Grindelwald habría visto reproche.

-¿Lumus? No Albus, la única luz que permiten estas tinieblas es la del; ¡Fiendfyre!

Del profundo valle entre ambas montañas ascendieron dragones, quimeras y esfinges hechas de fuego maldito, que lamían las laderas de las montañas convirtiendo el hielo en vapor en un segundo, tornando al rojo vivo las vetas de metal enclavadas en la piedra.

A su luz roja sangrienta, iluminando desde abajo, los dos magos se veían como portando una mascara. Los anteojos de media luna de Dumbledore acentuaban su aspecto macabro, así como las sombras de su barba un poco larga.

El zumbido de la nube se hizo mas intenso y Dumbledore comprobó que las paredes del domo estaban reduciéndose sobre ellos. Con un rugido gutural el suelo tembló bajo sus pies: los leones y las quimeras de fuego estaban topeteando solo su montaña. Iba a realizar el contrahechizo cuando Grindelwald atacó de nuevo:

-¡Flipendo!- exclamo, y las paredes del domo se desmoronaron en miles de fragmentitos que se lanzaron como un tornado sobre Dumbledore.

-¡Interea gelidis!- conjuro el mago pelirrojizo mientras describía una curva rápida sobre su cabeza, una como bruma azul salio de su varita formando una esfera protectora sobre él, los trocitos del domo, que no eran trozos sino pequeños insectos negros sin alas, con un triangulo invertido sobre sus chatos lomos, se quedaron aglutinados en la niebla azul que iba extendiéndose y congelando los demás insectos, y al rozar por debajo el fuego maldito lo controló, mezclándose con el en espirales.

-¡Gladie, gladie!- exclamo Grindelwald cortando la niebla como con una espada gigante- ¡Sffumato!- y hacia desvanecerse los jirones de niebla cuajados de insectos que seguían desprendiéndose de las paredes y atacando a Dumbledore.

El Fiendfyre ya había derretido las bases de ambas montañas que se resquebrajaban.

-¡Avada kedavra!- tiro a matar Grindelwald cuando Dumbledore hacia equilibrio sobre la montaña que se había rajado de arriba a abajo, dejándolo con un pie en cada mitad.

Dumbledore salto hacia atrás para evitar el relámpago verde, y mientras caía invoco:

-¡Noctis agebat equos!

Y de entre las esfinges y dragones de fuego abrazador a los que ya casi llegaba un pegaso que parecía hecho de oscuridad sólida surgió para cogerlo en plena caída. Dumbledore monto sobre el y se elevó sobre los ríos de fuego y lava, y desde antes de tener a la vista a Grindelwald conjuró:

-¡Noctis agebat serpensortia!- y de las profundidades rojas una serpiente gigantesca, negra como el pegaso que montaba surgió topeteando violentamente la temblorosa montaña de Grindelwald y rompiéndola.

Los testigos de ambos bandos que observaban muy de lejos subidos en un extraño artefacto muggle que parecía un balón enorme y flotante solo veían los efectos de la terrífica hechicería de ambos magos, una masa de negrura inquietamente fluctuante sobre un infierno de lava y avalanchas de fango, surcado de rayos verdes, amarillos y blancos.

Parándose firme sobre la enorme plancha de roca que se deslizaba como un esquí sobre la avalancha de fuego y fango Grindelwald tuvo los cojones de reírse. Una risa alegre y cristalina.

-¡Vaya Albus! Hasta que empiezas a ponerte interesante, con magia negra y demás.

-Hay que conocer de todo Gellert.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros, mirando como la serpiente de oscuridad engullía a Grindelwald.

-¡Fiendlocked!- empezó a contrahechizar al fiendfyre- ¡Fiendlocked!- continúo, quizá terminara de apagarlo antes que Gellert reapareciera- ¡Fiendlocked! -termino justo cuando la voz de Grindelwald resonaba con un:

-¡Obsitus umbra!- y la serpiente estallaba con una luz blanquísima.

Deslumbrado por la nívea intensidad Dumbledore apenas alcanzo a esquivar las dos maldiciones asesinas, seguidas como coletazos de alacrán que Grindelwald le despacho desde abajo.

El pegaso de oscuridad las esquivo girando con mucha gracia en el aire y cuando pudo volver a ver la figura rubia en tunica verde y sucia sobre el humeante fango, entre piedras retorcidas en formas grotescas y aun calientes, le atacó:

-¡Arcadie retinent!

Con un gritito Grindelwald saltó desapareciendo en el aire y reapareciendo en el lado contrario, donde originalmente estaba la montaña de Dumbledore.

-¡Maldita sea Albus! ¡Trataste de hurtarme mi magia!- parecía de veras indignado- ¿Porque diablos no juegas limpio y tratas de matarme?

-Porque no es mi intención. ¡Expelliarmus!-exclamo rápidamente.

-¡Impedimenta!-Grindelwald le lanzó una mirada furiosa- ¡Crucio!- gritó.

Dumbledore se inclinó en su pegaso para evitar la tortura, pero en ese instante sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el brazo y se extendía veloz a su mismísimo corazón. Miro los labios de Gellert y los vio terminar de moverse y curvarse en una sonrisa demasiado cruel.

El mago pelirrojizo comprendió, demasiado tarde, que la maldición cruciatus había sido solo una finta, y que el verdadero hechizo era este, inventado seguramente por Grindelwald, pues no había tenido noticia de ninguna maldición que te hiciera experimentar la mayor pena de tu vida. Imágenes de Ariana muerta y el solo abrazando una carta en la casa en ruinas lo embargaban con un dolor mental y espiritual indescriptible: era como revivir aquel año de infierno pero concentrado en unos segundos.

Dumbledore perdió el control de su magia y el pegaso se desvaneció, y el cayo en picada sobre la nieve derretida sembrada de esquirlas de piedra, golpeándose a pesar del hechizo amortiguador que pudo lanzar para no matarse en la caída. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho la voz de Gellert gritando "¡Incarcero!" y sentir fuertes cuerdas sujetándolo.

Un instante después vio las botas de buen gusto de Grindelwald frente a sus ojos y éste lo volteo bocarriba de una patada.

-¿Que te pareció Albus? Es mi versión mejorada de la maldición cruciatus. En vez de una vulgar tortura física va una linda tortura al alma. Psicalgia, la llame, aunque, no se que tan efectiva sea. ¿Que tan efectiva fue Albus?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y empezó a contrahechizar con en su mente, sin mover un ápice los labios.

-¿No? Bueno, te daré otra probadita para que puedas decirme a que te sabe.

Dumbledore lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mover los labios sin pronunciar palabra, y con la varita tocándole la frente volvió a sentir aquel horrendo tormento, pero esta vez se detuvo más pronto. Jadeo y miro la expresión consternada de Gellert.

-¿No te mueras Ariana, no te vayas Gellert?- repitió las palabras que Dumbledore había gritado - ¿Eso es tu mas grande dolor?

El mago atado asintió y prosiguió con su contrahechizo.

-¡Mentira!-grito Grindelwald, pateándolo-¡Nunca te preguntaste si yo aun tenia sentimientos por ti! ¡No te importó un carajo dejarme!

-Si mal no recuerdo Gellert, fuiste tu quien me dejo luego de... aquello.

-¡Para darte tiempo! Te escribí y nunca me contestaste.- le dijo clavándole aquella mirada entre temerosa y desconcertada, afiebrada.-¡Eras libre Albus! ¡Yo te hize libre y así me lo pagaste, con silencio, olvido y traición!

Con tres furiosos mandobles de varita hizo tres profundos cortes en las raíces de la montaña. Dumbledore aprovecho el momento para liberarse de las cuerdas y ponerse en guardia.

-Nunca te traicione.

-Si lo hiciste.-su voz era débil, como de un niño resentido- No cumpliste tu promesa.

Lo miro a los ojos, que ya sin el estorbo de las gafas que habían caído quien sabe donde se veían cercados por sendas ojeras. Los iris claros se metieron en los iris azulísimos y los dos recordaron aquella noche de verano en la habitación de Albus, cuando desnudos y abrazados antes de hacer el amor Albus le había jurado que lo amaría por siempre y prometido que siempre estaría a su lado. El mismo dolor los embargo.

-Pero si cumplí mi juramento.

Se miraron larga y tristemente; ellos solían nadar en las mismas aguas de luz de luna, a océanos de distancia de ese día aciago. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sucias. Habría resultado superfluo decir te amo, aún te amo, siempre te amare, o cualquier otra cosa.

Finalmente Grindelwald suspiró, muy hondo y muy cansado.

-¿A dónde han ido todos los sentimientos Albus?

-A dónde... -repitió Dumbledore.

-Este es el final, Albus, el final de la esperanza, del amor, del tiempo. Ya solo nos queda el silencio.

Dumbledore negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mientras hay vida hay esperanza. Ven conmigo, aun hay algo para nosotros.

Ahora fue el turno de Grindelwald de negar.

-No es una opción. Retroceder nunca lo fue. Arrepentirme tampoco. Después de saber lo que he sabido hoy, - lo miro con infinita ternura- ya no sería capaz de gozar con mi victoria, si te ganara, y perdiera tengo enfrente la humillación y el escarnio. Solo queda la muerte, Albus. Nunca conseguí las otras dos, por si te interesa, así que puedes matarme tan fácilmente como se abate un halcón en pleno vuelo..

-Yo no podría matarte, Gellet, no me obligues, por favor, no otra vez...

Grindelwald se acercó varita en bajo al expectante Dumbledore y lo abrazó, con mucha calma y con mucha ternura.

-Albus, mi Albus...- susurro a su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo- Te veré en el otro mundo, mi amor.

Dumbledore se tensó al sentir la hoja fría penetrando por entre sus costillas, en su costado. Aventó a Grindelwald, que lo besaba en la mejilla, dejándole la daga clavada hasta la empuñadura, y de inmediato le lanzo una maldición Avada. Dumbledore brincó a un lado, dolorido y rechazó con un impedimenta.

-Lo siento, querido, pero este es el fin. Te voy a mandar por delante, para que allá, finalmente, podamos estar juntos. - levantó los brazos y convocó con una voz profunda:- ¡Avernum necovit!

Dumbledore apenas tuvo tiempo de sacarse la daga y taponear la herida cuando ya estaba rodeado de una multitud de guerreros sacados de los mismísimos avernos: cansados espectros de pélidas luciendo gredas que ya no eran broncíneas, legionarios romanos con el águila imperial, cruzados medievales con distintas cruces bordadas en los sobrevestes...

Dumbledore se obligó a respirar con calma: de ahí a nada aquello iba a ser peor que Troya.

-¡Etiamnum sanguine!-empezó a atacar.

Se batieron tres días y dos noches, y el extremo septentrional de Suomi no pudo ser reparado: ahí donde hubo glaciares y montañas solo quedaban bahías pedregosas. Los testigos comenzaban a dudar sobre si alguno de los dos magos sobreviviría a la batalla y empezaban a hacer arreglos para tratados de paz cuando, extenuado mas allá de la alegría o el dolor Dumbledore, con la ropa hecha jirones y tiesa de mugre y sangre, se apareció en el pulcro palacio del conde-brujo que regía los destinos de la comunidad mágica de Suomi, con el cuerpo inerte de Gellert Grindelwald en los brazos.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

"¿A donde han ido todos los sentimientos?

¿Porque es el pecado mas grave amar como te ame?

Ahora estoy sin bendecir, nostálgico en el tiempo;

Próximo a se liberado del dolor y los cuidados de esta vida."

"Muchas lagrimas se desvanecen en tus sueños como el polvo en tus manos."

Seducido VIII

No estaban muertos, aunque quizá habría sido mejor que lo estuvieran. Los seguidores de Grindelwald, leales a su amo y coherentes a su causa no se rindieron. Sucia traición, dijeron algunos, pero la verdad, los seguidores de Dumbledore tampoco se habrían rendido si éste hubiera resultado vencido en vez de vencedor.

Los reinos nórdicos, los que mas habían sufrido bajo el yugo de Grindelwald querían hacerlo pedacitos antes de matarlo, pero Dumbledore y su gente se los impidió. Como el mago había quedado en su poder guardaron su integridad física y lo enjuiciaron en Nurmengard, la sala de juicios y prisión que el propio Grindelwald había construido.

Fue un juicio larguísimo, que tardó semanas pues todo mundo quería sacar leña del árbol caído. Dumbledore, como presidente del Wizeengamot escuchaba avergonzado testimonio tras testimonio y se preguntaba cuando terminaría aquella farsa. Porque era más que obvio que Grindelwald iba ir a dar con su lindo cuello donde el verdugo, y aquello desesperaba de impotencia y dolor al mago, y cuando los ojos claros del amor de su vida dejaban de mirar al infinito, como si nada de aquello (su propio juicio) fuera con él y lo miraba unos instantes con reproche a Dumbledore se le demudaba el color.

Y cuando, último de todos, Grindelwald mismo declaró, dijo, con muchas y elegantes palabras que lo que había hecho lo volvía a hacer, y que los despreciaba porque de entre todos los magos solo él había tenido las agallas de coger al mundo por el cuello y tenerlo en el puño por más de un cuarto de siglo, y que de no ser por Dumbledore, a quien ellos, pandilla de idiotas, ni comprendían ni merecían, ahí donde lo tenían encadenado él los tendría encadenados a todos y con menos payasada les habría dado su merecido. Y termino recordándoles que el era noble mago y tenía derecho a que lo decapitaran y a una última cena, que quería fuera un enorme pay de limón, para borrarse el gusto amargo de haberles visto sus puñeteras caras tanto tiempo.

A punto estuvieron de lincharlo ahí mismo enardecidas todas sus victimas y acreedores y él se les carcajeaba en la cara y todo fue un caos hasta que Dumbledore se paró imponente en su túnica negra y con un par de movimientos de varita los calló y los sentó.

Y después habló con mucha calma y mucha determinación, diciendo que la maldad no era una fuerza ultraterrena personificada en Grindelwald, que la maldad era la arrogancia del espíritu, la fe sin sonrisa, la verdad jamás tocada por la duda. Los exhortó a no dejarse arrastrar por los que están dispuestos a morir por la verdad, porque suelen provocar también la muerte de muchos otros antes que la propia y a veces en vez de la propia. Como Grindelwald y él mismo, que habían amado tan apasionadamente sus respectivas verdades que se habían atrevido a todo con tal de destruir la mentira. Porque a su modo de ver, breve era el paso que separaba al hereje del santo, entre la visión extática y el desenfreno pecaminoso... Que el ardor de los sentimientos del presente no dejaba considerarlos con imparcialidad, y que al paso de los años, cuando el fuego de las pasiones se extingue se extingue con el lo que se creía la luz de la verdad. Así pues, renunciaba al cargo, pues luego de descubrir todo aquello le faltaba coraje para hurgar en las debilidades de los malvados, pues comprendía que eran las mismas debilidades de los bondadosos.

Y dejando la insignia sobre la mesa, ante los ojos atentos y conmovidos de la reunión en pleno, se dio la vuelta, y al pasar al lado de Grindelwald lo saludó con una reverencia, fue correspondido y con una mirada inteligente de sus ojos claros le dejo saber que lo respetaba y admiraba. Antes de cruzar la puerta, cuando los guardias se la abrían los consejeros pidieron a voces que dictara la sentencia contra Grindelwald, pues él era el mas sabio y justo de todos ellos, y Dumbledore respondió que no era tal, pero que su opinión era que encerraran a Grindelwald, dándole lo que el había dado a otros, en la esperanza de que comprendiera sus errores, vivo, así como ellos, los vencedores, vivos podrían darse cuenta mas tarde de los suyos.

Acataron su resolución y entre rabiosas ovaciones Dumbledore se alejó caminando cabizbajo y pensativo.

& & &

Después de concluido el juicio Albus envió una nota a Aberforth, escribiéndole por primera vez en su vida y esperando que su hermano la recibiera. "Fue Gellert.", decía la escueta nota, pero rudo mago comprendió perfectamente a que se refería. Un alivio refrescante lo embargó al tener la certeza de que no había sido él, ni Albus, quien había matado a Ariana. Y fue a decírselo en persona, caminando desde el pueblo de Hogsmeade hasta el castillo de Howarts, pidiendo audiencia con el profesor.

Albus salió corriendo y abrazo a su hermano, éste le correspondió y luego le dijo, con un tono apresurado y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano:

-Te debo una disculpa. Te juzgué mal. Hasta el día en que saliste a enfrentarlo allá en el norte yo creía que estabas de su lado y tarde o temprano le entregarías Inglaterra. No creí que fueras a tener el valor de oponerte a él. Perdóname, he sido un imbécil.

Albus sonrió y se limpio los anteojos con un elegante pañuelo.

-Y yo que pensaba que venías a disculparte por prohibirme la entrada a tu taberna.

Aberforth se rió y pegó un puñetazo amistoso a su hermano.

-Pues de hoy en adelante lo que tomes ahí va por cuenta de la casa.

-Pues el día menos pensado me dejo caer para charlar un rato.

-Y sabes que no soy bueno hablando, pero serás bienvenido.- le tendió la mano y se la apretó. Luego se dio la vuelta y hecho a andar camino de regreso, y cuando llevaba unos diez pasos dijo, sin voltearse-Por cierto, me gusto mucho tu último discurso. Esta para la posteridad y todo eso.

Albus se llevo las manos a la boca para hacerse un altavoz.

-Te regalaré un ejemplar autografiado en tu boda. ¡Cásate!

-¡Cásate tú! No metas tu nariz en mi vida Albus, o volveré a rompértela.

Dumbledore rió un poco y se quedo viendo como su hermano se convertía en un puntito en el serpenteante camino. Después miro los jardines del colegio y eligió el lugar en el que quería se irguiera su mármol eterno.

Muchos, muchos años después le alegro contar con la autorización para ser enterrado en el castillo, pues no se creía digno de compartir cementerio con su madre y Ariana, y era imposible que lo sepultaran en el pequeño y gris cementerio de Nurmengard, lugar donde de verdad hubiera querido descansar para siempre, al lado de la persona con la que no pudo estar en vida.

Grindelwald. No había dejado de pensar en él en todos esos largos años, lo amaba como la noche en que se dieron su primer beso, o aún mas. Él le había enseñado el amor, le había hecho creer en él, comprender el maravilloso y terrible alcanze de su poder. Ahora, en esa cálida tarde de principios de mayo, viéndose ya tan cerca del fin de su vida, le entro una tremenda añoranza de verlo.

Y decidió concederse ese pequeño gusto. "Llámenlo capricho de viejo,- pensó -pero yo no me muero sin verlo una última vez." Así que llamo a Severus y le encargó el colegio.

-En un par de días estoy de vuelta, cuando mucho. -le dijo, saliendo con aire despreocupado y una bolsa de caramelos de limón.

Se topó con Harry en el camino y no resistió la tentación de pedirle prestada su capa.

-Gracias Harry, en un par de días te la devuelvo.

-¿Para que la quiere señor?

"¡Ah, este chico como es preguntón!" suspiró Dumbledore.

-Para lavarla Harry, aunque no se vea a simple vista, esta llena de mugre, y de pasada me queda una lavandería maravillosa. He pensado en mandar ahí el sombrero seleccionador.- contestó, dejando al chico con cara de asombro.

Apenas salio de los límites del castillo se desapareció, para reaparecer en la sección correspondiente de Nurmengard.

-¡Director Dumbledore! ¡Su eminencia!- exclamó cayendo para atrás el alcaide de la imponente prisión.

-Buenas noches teniente Tovarachsky.- saludo con mucha política.- Me preguntaba si podría hacer una visita, aunque no sea día.

-A usted, lo que guste Director.- contestó henchido de orgullo Tovarachsky. Dumbledore era particularmente querido en aquellos países fríos otrora dominio de Grindelwald.- ¿A quien desea visitar su eminencia?

-Al prisionero numero 679.

-¡Grindelwald!- gritó sin dar crédito a sus oídos.- Su eminencia tendrá que disculparme, pero ese prisionero tiene un rango de peligrosidad que me impide...

-¡Por favor, muchacho!- dijo palmeándole la espalda al tipo cuarentón- ¿Quién crees que lo derrotó? Si pude con él una vez, podré de nuevo, además, en aquella época tenia varita y ahora supongo que no.

-¡Supone correctísimamente! Sin varita, y con varios poderosos conjuros para evitarle hacer cualquier tipo de magia.

Dumbledore asintió, apenado por él.

-Bueno, entonces no será ningún peligro. Muéstrame el camino Tovarachsky.

-Eminencia...

Dumbledore suspiro y miro a ambos lados antes de inclinarse a hacer una confidencia:

-Lo que me trae a visitarlo es un asunto de fuerza mayor. Voldemort podría venir y...

El alcaide palideció, aparentemente, la idea dos magos tenebrosos era mucho para su problema cardíaco.

-Sígame su eminencia, pero por favor, no me diga nada más.

El alcaide murmuro un conjuro de contraseña para sacar las llaves y tomo de la mano buena al anciano profesor, y subieron a una torre, a una donde cualquiera que no fuera de la mano de un carcelero se vería en serios problemas.

-¡Prisionero 679!-gritó agudamente el hombre, pues ni medio siglo de encarcelamiento había eliminado el miedo que aquellas gentes sentían por Grindelwald-¡Párese en el centro de la celda con las manos arriba!

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, deja ahí tu asquerosa cena y lárgate de una vez.- respondió la voz altiva, haciendo que a Dumbledore le diera un vuelco el corazón.

La puerta se abrió con chirriante lentitud y el sonido de dobles pasos hizo voltearse en su miserable camastro al flaquísimo y mal vestido anciano. Un montón de arrugas, una larga barba, como yo mismo, pensó Dumbledore, pero los ojos claros seguían siendo tan límpidos como antes.

Grindelwald se incorporó de un salto, y avanzó a toda prisa un par de pasos antes de reparar en la presencia del horrorizado carcelero apuntándole con su varita.

-¿Quieres bajar ese juguete antes de que lastimes a ti mismo con él, Tovaracomotellames?- le dijo con infinito fastidio.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, Tovarachsky, por favor?

-¡Su eminencia se hace responsable de su seguridad!-le recordó, antes de salir como si lo llevara el diablo.

-Aún me tienen miedo.- rió Grindelwald mirando con cariño a Dumbledore.

-Los sentimientos que despertaste siguen ardiendo, Gellert.- y corrió a abrazarlo, levantándolo fácilmente del suelo- Estás delgadísimo...

- notó con pena al soltarlo.

-¿Qué quieres ver Albus? Genio y figura, hasta la sepultura, como decía la tía abuela Bathy.

-Todavía vive.- le informó Albus. Gellert silbo entre los dientes que le quedaban.

-Conque esta incómoda longevidad me viene del lado materno. -reflexionó, poniéndose un dedo sobre la nariz en un gesto muy suyo. Luego se volvió con los ojos chispeantes- ¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que te volvería a ver.

-Me voy a morir, Gellert.- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Y no quería irme sin ver tu sonrisa una vez más.- y rompió a llorar.

Grindelwald apoyó la cabeza blanca en su frágil hombro y lo estrechó, llorando el también. Lloraron un buen rato por la vida que nunca pudieron tener, por el amor que les lleno el corazón de amarga dulzura, por todas las cosas que se perdieron como llevadas por la brisa de aquel verano.

-Siempre te amé.- susurró Albus, hundiendo más el rostro en el hombro enflaquecido.

-Lo sé.- respondió Gellert acariciándole el cabello blanco.

-Siempre te tuve en mi pensamiento.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que allá podamos estar juntos?

Grindelwald tomo el rostro envejecido entre sus arrugadas manos y se lo sostuvo mientras lo atravesaba con sus iris claros.

-Espérame. Yo te encontraré allá en lo profundo del valle.

Sus labios marchitos se unieron un instante que duro una eternidad y después se abrazaron, en silencio, largo rato.

Finalmente Dumbledore se sentó en un extremo del camastro, y Grindelwald a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Al final logre reunirlas.

-¡¿En serio?!- los ojos de Grindelwald chisporrotearon y cuando Dumbledore puso sobre la cama las tres reliquias las cogió, las examinó y las admiró como un niño a un juguete nuevo.-Señor de la Muerte, Albus. -suspiró- Odio admitirlo, pero siempre fuiste mejor que yo.

Dumbledore se rió, poniéndose discretamente la mano sobre la boca.

-¿Así que lo sabías?

-Ajá. Si hubieras leído aquella carta... - Grindelwald se interrumpió. No quería hechar a perder aquel encuentro con reproches- No importa. Pensé que lo sabias.

Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Dónde las encontraste?

-No me lo vas a creer: la capa la tenía un estudiante travieso y la piedra Voldemort.

Grindelwald enarcó una ceja despectivo.

-¿Ése tenía una reliquia?- preguntó enfatizando el ése con mucho desprecio.

-Si. Y es tan estúpido y ofuscado que ni sabía lo que era. La hizo un horrocrux.

-¡Que vulgar!- exclamó Gellert, poniendo cara de estar oliendo algo sumamente desagradable.

-¡Y que lo digas!- suspiró Albus- No es por halagarte, pero siempre fuiste un mago tenebroso mucho mejor que éste: tenías honor, tenías estilo, tenías dignidad.

-Y los sigo teniendo.- apuntó orgulloso.

-Me quito el sombrero ante ti.- se inclinó Albus.

Gellert rió recibiendo el homenaje.

-A ver si a ése todavía lo temen y lo respetan medio siglo después de que lo derrotes. Porque lo vas a derrotar, querido.

-Ya estoy viejo, querido. Eso es tarea para jóvenes. Para un joven. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, a Voldemort no lo respetan ni sus seguidores y no es tan famoso como tú.

-Oh, bueno.- un leve rubor asomó a las marchitas mejillas e hizo un ademán displicente con la mano- No sigas, tampoco es como que este muy orgulloso de lo que hize. Bueno, si lo estoy, pero al mismo tiempo no... no se si me explico.

-De maravilla. Yo siento lo mismo.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, cortesía tuya, Albus, y he pensado...- se volvió a mirar por su estrechísima ventana como se extinguían las ultimas luces del atardecer-... imaginas lo que hubiera sido si...

Calló súbitamente, cerrando con fuerza los parpados y apretando los puños para mitigar el dolor.

-Lo imagino.- aseveró Dumbledore mordiéndose los labios después.

Grindelwald se contuvo y le dijo, mirándolo con mucha intención.

-Los orientales creen en la reencarnación.

-Algunos occidentales también.- respondió con la misma intención.

-Si reencarno, te voy a buscar, y entonces no cometeré ninguna tontería... Y si no, como temo; "cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera sombra que me llevare en blanco día; nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría y perder respeto a ley severa..."

-Hermoso.

-Si. De un español. ¡Uff! He leído horrores todos estos años.

-Pienso que Voldemort puede venir a importunarte, por la varita, no sabe todo lo que es, pero igual...

Grindelwald lo acalló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.

-Si, yo también lo había pensado. Pero ya tengo listo lo que voy a decirle, sus verdades en su cara al grandísimo patán.

-Lo que daría por verte hacerlo. Lástima que lo mío sea cosa hecha.-suspiró.

-¿Cuándo te mueres Albus?

-A más tardar en julio. No te preocupes por el sucesor de la varita, ya acorde mi muerte con un amigo.

Grindelwald asintió.

-Que bueno que tengas amigos así. Yo siempre estuve solo.

-No, siempre me tuviste a mí.- lo abrazó.

-Es verdad. Eres más de lo que merecía, de lo que merezco.

Se tomaron de las manos y apoyaron su cabeza uno en la del otro, y así permanecieron largo rato. Finalmente Dumbledore soltó con gentileza su mano y se paró.

-Tengo que irme Gellert.

-Lo sé. No te olvides de esperarme.- le rodeó el cuello con los andrajosos brazos y le dio un último beso en vida.

-No lo haré.

Dumbledore cogió sus cosas y salio. El carcelero fue a hechar rápidamente cerrojo, y los pasos de ambos alejándose quedaron sonando mucho después de que ellos se fueran.

Tuvo noticia de la muerte y funerales de Albus. El tal Tovaracomosellame resultó no ser tan desgraciado, y le pasó un diario donde reseñaban el hecho. Lamentó tanto no poder yacer eternamente a su lado, para que sus huesos se hicieran polvo a juntos. Le hubiera gustado que la lápida rezara:

"Nuestra historia es la mas amarga verdad:

el tiempo nos paga, pero con tierra y polvo y una

oscura y silenciosa tumba. Recuerden que sin

inocencia la cruz es solo hierro, la esperanza una

ilusión y el amor nada más que una palabra."

Grabó esas palabras ese día en la pared de su celda, su primer y último graffiti. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche vendría ése, y no volvería a ver la luz del amanecer. Ahí estaba él, Grindelwald, un viejo en lo alto de una torre que mira el horizonte con la brisa marina refrescándole la cara, es un escapista, un buscador del paraíso, él es la largamente olvidada luz al final del mundo. Ahora su amor es solo una memoria, un fantasma en la neblina; levanta la mano al sol que se hunde en el océano una última vez, diciendo adiós al mundo. Las lágrimas que el lloró hace mucho que han corrido, ahora es tiempo de volar, fuera de escena, fuera del tiempo, lejos de toda mentira.

... su cuerpo dejara, no su cuidado,

serán cenizas, mas tendrá sentido:

polvo será, si, mas polvo enamorado.

Nezal, 2008.

Notas finales:

¡Aaahh! El fin.

Tomense un momento chicas...

(suspiro)

Ahora si: los versos que cita Grindelwald y los del mero final (estos son mis favoritos de todos) son de Quevedo, español del siglo de oro. Como los que cita Grindelwald no son muy claros, los explico:

"Cerrar podra mis ojos la postrera sombra que me llevare en blanco dia" - quiere decir que bien puede llevarlo la muerte, y el blanco dia, la luminosidad de la vida contrasta con la oscuridad de la muerte.

"nadar sabe mi llama el agua fria" -quiere decir que su llama, su espiritu, no se dejara perder en la inmensidad del mas alla, el agua fria hace referencia al rio estigia, el rio que separaba a los vivos de los muertos en la mitologia griega.

"y perder respeto a ley severa"- quiere decir, pues, lo que dice, que su rebelion continua aun mas alla de la muerte, en una idea similar a la de aquel otro poeta, Joseph Glanvill:

"El hombre no se doblega a los angeles,

ni se entrega por entero a la muerte

como no sea por la flaqueza de su debil voluntad"

En fin. Mejor que cada cual lo interprete a su gusto, que lo que yo he querido decir ahi esta.


End file.
